The Tales of Talis Winter-Blood: Dawnguard
by Theblackblade13
Summary: Talis continues her adventures in the lands of Skyrim. Now, as a member of the Dawnguard, the Dragonborn Heroine must face off against another ancient evil, fulfill her part in a prophecy involving a new friend, and confront even more Giant Spiders. Rated M for suggestive themes, fouler language, and Talis' gifts with a greatsword.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. The next installment of Talis' adventures in the land of Skyrim. If you haven't read the first one, I would recommend that you do so. Not to toot my own horn, but more for plot purposes. As I said in the last story, _**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES!** _Have fun while reading this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dawnguard

Talis was sleeping, Tymvir right next to her, facing each other. His arms were wrapped around her frame and held her tightly. The two of them were only half clothed. Talis was comfortable in her love's embrace, the young man feeling the same. But, that ended with a scream from the outside.

Talis quickly rose, only having time to grab a robe, quickly tying it around her. She grabbed her Greatsword, Dovkaalkrine. Tymvir shortly followed. She ran outside and looked toward the source of the scream, the Bannered Mare. Talis began to run. "What's going on?" She asked the people.

"Talis! Vampires!" Nyx, her fellow Companion's member, said. Behind her was Ysolda, the owner of the Bannered Mare, and Nyx's lover. She was on the ground, breathing heavily.

Talis looked around, and noticed that Olfina was standing behind Jon Battle-Born. '_Even Jon is protecting someone he loves._' Talis noted. She looked at the Vampires. Their cheeks were narrowed and folds of the skin were deeper. They help up Elven Daggers and a glowing red aura in their hands. "Jon, Nyx, take those two and run." She looked over at Tymvir. "Be careful."

"I will be." Tymvir said. He ran forward and attacked one of the Vampires. Talis followed and took out the other two, with the flaming Dovkaalkrine. She impaled the last one, clean through. Talis pulled out her greatsword, blood soaked.

Tymvir looked around. "Is everyone alright?" He saw Nyx on the ground, kneeling over Ysolda. "What's wrong with her?"

"I donno." Nyx said. She pulled Ysolda into her lap. She was breathing heavily, difficultly. One of her eyes was starting to turn a bright orange, and she started screaming. "This…this can't be…"

"What happened to the guardsman?" Talis asked. She then saw many bodies of the Stormcloak guardsman. "The Vampires did this?" She looked back at Ysolda. "Was she struck by the Vampire Drain?"

Nyx nodded. "She can't be…is she…" Tears were starting to form in Nyx's eyes. "No! I won't let her become one of those monsters!"

"Let me through." A voice called. Everyone excluding Nyx turned around and saw an Orc approach Nyx and Ysolda. He was dressed in black armor, a shoulder plate, and a strange weapon was on his back. He looked at Ysolda's eye and opened the other one, still brown. "How long has she been like this?"

"This…this just happened." Nyx said, cradling her love in her arms.

"Is there a shrine around here?" The Orc asked.

"There's a Shrine of Talos in the Winds District." Talis said.

The Orc took Ysolda into her arms. Nyx rose and followed the Orc into the Wind's district. Talis and Tymvir walked behind them, approaching the Shrine of Talos. The Orc took Ysolda's hand and placed it on the shrine. A glow covered Ysolda and saw Ysolda's eye turning back and her skin smoothing out.

"Ysolda!" Nyx threw her arms around Ysolda. "Are you fine?"

"I…I think so." Ysolda said, taking in a deep breath. "I can breathe again." She walked into Nyx's arms again.

Talis walked up to the Orc. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Durak." The Orc said. "I'm a member of the Dawnguard."

"The Dawnguard?" Talis asked.

"I've heard about them." Tymvir said. "While studying history, I came across a few tales about them: Supposedly, during the Second Era, The son of the Jarl of Riften was struck with Vampirism, and the Dawnguard was formed to keep him contained. However, they eventually had to put him down. So, while they were banished from Riften, they continued their Vampire Hunting from a fort carrying their name."

"I'm impressed." Durak said. "Not many outside of the Dawnguard itself know about our history."

Talis turned her head toward the Orc. "Durak, are there many types of Vampires? More than the ones we fought?"

"If you want to know that, you should join up with us." Durak said. He took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Talis. She opened it and saw it was a map of the Rift. There were two x marked on the map. Above one, near Stendarr's Beacon, was marked Dayspring Canyon. The other x had Fort Dawnguard written above it. The location as close to Skyrim' border with Morrowind, in the Velothi Mountains. "Talk to Isran if you're interested in joining up." Durak turned around and started walking to the Drunken Huntsman.

Talis turned back to Tymvir. "I'm joining the Dawnguard." She said. "That vision I got at Ysgramor's Tomb could be connected to this."

"Then that means I'm coming too." Tymvir said.

"No." Talis said. Tymvir looked back at her in shock. "I'm a werewolf, I'm immune to Vampirism. You're not."

"You do realize that most Vampires share their dwellings with Frostbite Spiders." Tymvir pointed out. He saw Talis' face freeze up in horror. "Just like clockwork. I'm assuming you've changed your mind."

Talis nodded. "Just…carry a few Cure Disease potions. Ok?"

Dayspring Canyon…

"So, are you here to join the Dawnguard too?" A young Nord, Agmaer, said. "My name is Agmaer."

"Talis Winter-Blood." Talis introduced herself.

"Tymvir Stormcloak." Tymvir said. "And yes, we are here to join the Dawnguard."

"Well, do you mind if I walk up with you?" Agmaer asked. Talis and Tymvir shook their heads. "Good. Let's get going." As they walked on, they shared stories. "So, why did you decide to join the Dawnguard? I saw a Vampire attack on my village."

"Well, I got a vision at an ancient Nordic Tomb and saw a grotesque creature. I assumed it was some form of Vampire, and I'm supposed to slay it." Talis said.

"And I'm here to defend Skyrim and her, because where there are Vampires, Frostbite Spiders aren't that far behind." Tymvir said. Talis playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Wait. The Vampires don't scare you but…" Agmaer began.

"It was a traumatic childhood experience, ok!" Talis said. Just by looking at him, Talis could tell she could easily take him. Not only was his weapon of choice a rusty ax, but he didn't even wear any armor.

As they continued, Agmaer continued to talk. "I bet you guys killed lots of Vampires. Isran will probably accept you instantly. I'm not so sure about myself."

"There it is." Tymvir said. He pointed at the large, empty fortress. Talis had taken many forts during the Stormcloak Rebellion, but she never saw one as large as Fort Dawnguard. It dwarfed every other fortress in Skyrim. But, they were unmanned.

"Out of curiosity, do you know how many members the Dawnguard has?" Talis asked aloud. Tymvir and Agmaer shook their heads.

"I do." A familiar voice called out. Durak approached them. "Counting myself, the Dawnguard currently has three members."

"Three? !" Tymvir said. He was a bit shocked that a group declaring to be expert Vampire hunters had a membership list that was so miniscule.

"Yep, three members." The Orc said. "Isran, our leader, and Celann were once members of the Vigilant of Stendarr. I joined because Vampires killed two of my wives."

"Two wives?" Agmaer asked.

"It's an Orc thing." Talis pointed out. They continued on, Agmaer following closely behind. Talis noticed a male Breton standing outside of the entrance to the main fort. She assumed he was the other member Durak mentioned.

"Are you here to join the Dawnguard?" Celann asked. The three Nords nodded. "Go on inside. Isran will decide if you're Dawnguard material.

Talis and Tymvir pushed open the large doors of Fort Dawnguard. Inside the round room was a Redguard. Talis approached the man, even when he was radiating an intimidating aura. Tymvir followed her, while Agmaer stood in the shadows. "Are you Isran?" Talis asked.

"I am." Isran said. "Why are you here?"

"To join up." Talis said. She held out her hand. "Talis Winter-Blood."

Isran raised an eyebrow. "The Heroine of the Stormcloaks, the Harbinger of the Companions, the Dragonborn? That Talis Winter-Blood?" Isran asked.

"The same." Talis said.

"Don't think you'll get any special treatment from me." Isran said. He walked up to Talis, ignoring her hand, instead looking at her eyes. "You have the Beast Blood, don't you?"

Talis was surprised. "You know about the Beast Blood?"

"I was a Vigilant of Stendarr, but Werewolves aren't my concern. It's the bloodsuckers that are the real problem." Isran said. "And it seems like you have the blood under control." He looked over at Tymvir. "I can tell from the uniform that you're a Stormcloak."

"I am. My name is Tymvir Stormcloak." Tymvir introduced himself to the Dawnguard leader.

"The Crown Prince of Skyrim himself." Isran said. "I hope both of you know, you're not getting special treatment around here."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Tymvir said. Talis smiled at his remark. He knew he wasn't just a prince, he was a soldier.

"So, the Dragonborn is immune to Vampirism. What about you?" Isran asked Tymvir.

He held up a necklace he was wearing. "Immunity to disease. I got it while we stopped in Riften. You won't believe how rare these ones are."

Isran looked at them for one last moment in silence. He looked at Dovkaalkrine. "Before I decide, may I see that weapon?" Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and gave it to Isran. He took it and whistled. "Is this…Dragonbone?" Talis nodded. "I know a very talented smith, but I don't think even he could forge something like this." He handed the Dragonbone Greatsword back to Talis. "Alright. You're in." Isran said.

"What about Agmaer?" Tymvir asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"Who?" Isran asked his own question. They all turned and saw Agmaer talking with Celann and taking notes. "Well, beggars can't be choosers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Serana

Talis and Tymvir grew accustomed to Fort Dawnguard. The two of them trained in use of the Crossbow: While Tymvir used it with proficiency; Talis still preferred her bow, Riikkrinejun. Celann walked back into the fort. Among them were a few new recruits, and a Vigilant of Stendarr.

"Isran, Tolan is here to see you." Celann had a saddened expression on his face.

Talis and Isran walked up to him. "What do you want Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago."

"Isran, the Vigilants are being attacked everywhere. Their threat is even greater than we imagined." Vigilant Tolan said.

"And so you come here for safety. Keeper Carsette kept telling us that Fort Dawnguard was a crumbling ruin, not worth the resources." Isran said.

"She's dead." Tolan said. "Carsette is dead Isran."

Isran was silent for a moment. "I'm truly sorry Tolan." Isran said.

"How did she die?" Talis asked.

"The Vampires, they attacked the Hall of the Vigilant."

"They're pretty bold if they were confident enough to attack your headquarters." Talis said.

"I think they were on their way to Dimhollow Crypt." Tolan said. "I overheard them say they were looking for something."

Isran turned to Talis. "Alright Talis: This is your first mission as a member of the Dawnguard. Take Tymvir with you and seek out what the Vampires are after at Dimhollow."

"I'll meet you there." Tolan said. He ran out before anyone could suggest otherwise.

Outside the Hall of Vigilant ruins…

Talis and Tymvir took a look around the burnt ruins. "Wow. The Vampires really did a number on this place." Talis said.

Tymvir looked upon the ruble. "Do you think they would be rash enough to attack Fort Dawnguard?"

"Possibly." Talis said. Talis looked around and saw a trail of footprints; three human sets, and one belonging to a dog. One of the human ones came from a different path. They were heading up the nearby mountain. "Look. Tolan must've got here before us."

"Hopefully, he didn't go inside the crypt." Tymvir said. They followed the trail up the mountain, and saw that Tolan wasn't at the entrance.

"Don't tell me: He went inside. That idiot." Talis said. The two of them ran into the crypt. They crept in and listened. Talis peeked around the corner and saw two Vampires, one Death Hound, and Vigilant Tolan, dead. Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and Tymvir drew his Crossbow.

"Well hopefully, another Vigilant will…" The male Vampire began to smell the air. "Hold on. I smell a dog."

"Vampire hunters are said to take dogs into battle with them." The Female Vampire said.

"No, not that kind. I mean a filthy Werewolf." The Vampire said.

Talis ran from her hiding spot with DovKaalkrine drawn. "Damn right." She charged forward, slashing at the Death Hound. Tymvir shoot the female Vampire. Talis turned her attention to the male one. He started to cast Vampiric Drain on her. "Uh, did you forget what you just said? I'm a Werewolf. Vampiric Drain won't work on me." She walked up to the Vampire and took his head, swinging her sword to flick the blood off of it.

They continued down the crypt, slaying the Draugrs, Vampires, and Tymvir slain the few spiders the Vampires left alive. When they continued on, a gate blocked the way. On the other side was a Vampire fighting a Giant Frostbite Spider. He killed it.

"Oh. Well, the Vampire did my job for me." Tymvir said, pulling a leaver to open the gate. The Vampire turned and saw them, resurrecting the spider.

Talis' eye twitched as the spider rose. "Oh fuck this son of a bitch!" She drew Dovkaalkrine.

"Hey!" The Vampire called out. "While she may have been a mortal, no one talks about Mother like that!" Tymvir shoot the resurrected spider, killing it again and making it disintegrate. Talis charged at the Vampire, as it began to unsuccessfully cast Drain Life on her. She slashed diagonally, from left shoulder to gut.

They entered into the deeper parts of the tomb. Talis and Tymvir peaked over the balcony overlooking a strange sanctuary. They saw two Vampires with another Vigilant of Stendarr, stripped of his clothes, and being beaten.

He coughed up blood. "I'll never tell you anything Vampire. My oath the Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me!" Vigilant Adalvald said.

"I believe you Vigilant. So go and meet your precious Stendarr." The male of the two, Lokil, said. He drew a Steel Sword and drove it through Adalvald's chest, right through his heart.

"Are you sure that was wise Lokil? He still might have told us something." A female Vampire said.

"He served his purpose." Lokil said. "Now it's up to us to bring Harkon the prize. Oh, when I come back with it, Vingalmo and Orthjolf will be so jealous when he praises me in front of the entire court."

Talis and Tymvir snuck down the stairway. They drew their weapons. "Watch this." Talis whispered. She looked at the open area next to the body of Adalvald. "_**ZUL MEY GUT!" **_She shouted quietly. Near the area she was focusing on, her voice was thrown. "Hey, Melon-Nose!"

Lokil turned around. "Who's there? Who dares to insult my nose?" Talis drew Riikkrinejun's string and let her arrow fly. In irony, she aimed for his heart, and pierced it. The second Vampire tried to find them, before Tymvir's Crossbow bolt hit her.

After dealing with their thralls, the duo was looking around the ruin. "Look at this place. Have you seen anything like this in all of Skyrim?" Tymvir asked. The look of the structure was definitely not Nordic.

"No. I've been inside almost every tomb in Skyrim, even Valthume." Talis did not have pleasant memories of Valthume: Yet another Frostbite Spider den in the tomb. She looked around and noticed a pillar in the center of the structure. Talis placed her hand on it, only for a blade to stick out of it and stab her hand. She yelled out in pain when it hit. The blade then retracted with Talis' blood still on it.

"Talis!" Tymvir ran to her side. He took her hand. "What happened?"

"That blade. It just shot up and pierced me." Talis said. She began to use Close Wounds to heal herself. A strange, purple aura surrounded the outside of the pillar. Talis looked around at the braziers surrounding them.

Tymvir stood up and moved one, and is ignited. "We have to move these." Tymvir began to move them, Talis doing the same once her hand healed. When they were all lit, the ground shook. The pillar began to rise from the ground, looking more like a coffin now. The stone lid slid off, revealing a woman. She collapsed.

Talis ran up to her. "Hey, are you alright?" Talis asked.

The woman, her eyes glowing orange, looked at her. "What…who are you? Who sent you here?"

"We're part of a group called the Dawnguard." Tymvir said.

"Never heard of them. I was expecting… someone like me." The woman said.

Talis took a better look at her, noticing the fangs. "You're a Vampire."

"Gee, what gave it away? The glowing eyes or the fangs?" The Vampire said. "So who are the Dawnguard?"

The two Nords stood in silence for a moment. "We're…Vampire hunters."

"Oh. Well look. Kill me, and you've only killed one Vampire." She said.

"Actually, by my count, we've killed at least seven." Talis said.

"Well, if someone was looking for me, than something bigger is going on. I can help you find out more if you get me to my family's home." The Vampire said.

Tymvir turned to Talis. "Well, it's your call."

Talis looked at the Vampire. She noticed the Elder Scroll on her back. "Alright." Talis said. "Where is your home?"

"On an island to the west of Solitude." The Vampire said. "There should be a boat by a fort named…what was it again?"

"Northwatch Keep?" Talis asked.

"That's it!" The Vampire said. "By the way, my name is Serana."

"Talis Winter-Blood." Talis introduced herself.

"I'm Tymvir Stormcloak." The Skyrim prince said.

As they slew the Dragur and Gargoyles, Talis approached the Word Wall at the end of the tomb. She absorbed the word of power.

"How did she do that?" Serana asked.

"Oh. I'm Dragonborn." Talis said, turning to her.

Serana's eyes, well, who knows if they could light up even more? "Well, didn't expect to travel with an ancient hero."

As they made the journey back to Northwatch Keep, the Nords began to talk with their new Vampire companion. "So Serana, how long have you been shut in that crypt?" Talis asked.

"Hmm. Good question." Serana said. "Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"My father, Ulfric Stromcloak is the true High King." Tymvir said.

"I don't know the name Stormcloak. Is he well supported?" Serana asked.

"Well, during the Civil War, many of Skyrim supported Ulfric while Elisif was supported by those who were loyal to the Empire." Talis said.

"Empire? What Empire?" The Vampire questioned.

Talis and Tymvir looked at each other in shock. "The Empire…in Cyrodiil." Tymvir said.

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire?!" Serana asked, shocked.

"Wow. If you didn't know about the Empires, then that means you've been down there for at least 4000 years." Tymvir said.

"That long?!" Serana was shocked. "Definitely longer than we planned."

"Well, you look good for your age." Tymvir said. Talis elbowed him in the side. "Ow."

On the way, they told Serana about the important events that happened while she's been sealed away; Tiber Septeim, or Talos, the Oblivion Crisis, the Empires, and most recently, the Stormcloak Rebellion and Dragon Crisis. After a few days of travel, they finally reached Northwatch Keep, now under the control of the Stormcloaks. "I'll go with Serana to her home." Talis said.

"Good. I'll stay here and write to Father." Tymvir said. He entered the keep.

Talis and Serana got on the boat. They rowed across onto the island, to the large castle fortress. Talis found the place foreboding. "Yep. This is definitely a Vampire lair." She turned to Serana. "By the way, is that an Elder Scroll on your back?"

"Yes, and it's mine." Serana said.

"Who said it wasn't?" Talis asked.

"Sorry. It's just that, until I get home. I don't know who I can trust." Serana said.

"I get it." Talis said as they pulled up to the shore. "_Well, either I'm going to meet Serana's friends, or I'm walking into a trap…maybe both_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harkon

Serana and Talis walked up to the gate. The gatekeeper was telling Talis to leave, but let them in as soon as he saw Serana. "Hey, before we go in, we need to talk." Serana said.

"What now?" Talis asked the Vampire.

"I just want to thank you for getting me out of that crypt. But once we get inside, let me take the lead. If not, you might not make it out." Serana said.

"Hey, don't worry. I appreciate the concern, but not only am I Dragonborn, but I'm also a Werewolf." Talis said. "They can't harm me."

"True, Vampiric Drain can't work on you, but they can still plunge an ax into your skull." Serana pointed out.

"Good point." Talis said. As they went in, Talis kept a hand on Dovkaalkrine's hilt.

An Altmer Vampire approached her. How dare you trespass here!" He then saw Talis' companion. "Wait, Serana? Is that you?" He around and walked into the dining hall. "My Lord, everyone! Serana has returned to us!"

"Guess they were expecting me." Serana said. Talis followed her, her hand still on her Greatsword."

Talis and Serana descended from the stairs and approached a large Nord Vampire. Talis was guessing he was Serana's father. She looked around, noticing the Vampires feeding on men and mer, still alive. She also saw the Vampires eying her, like a starving wolf. Ironic, considering what she herself was.

"Ah, my long lost daughter returns. I trust that you have my Elder Scroll?" The Nord asked Serana.

"I return after 4000 years, and that's the first thing you say? Yes I have the scroll." Serana told her father. Talis could tell right away that the relationship between them was…saying it was rocky was putting it mildly.

"Of course I'm glad to see you. Must I really say the words aloud?" Serana's father said. "If only your treacherous mother was here to see this. I'd want her to see this family reunion before putting her head on a spike."

"Well aren't you romantic." Talis said.

The Vampire turned his attention to Talis. "Now tell me Serana, who is this mongrel you brought into my court?"

"My savior, Talis Winter-Blood." Serana said.

"Ah, the Dragonborn." The Vampire said.

"You know who I am?" Talis said, tightening her grip on Dovkaalkrine.

"I have ears everywhere. I'm well aware about who you are and what you're capable of." The Vampire told her. "But you know nothing about me. I'm Harkon, Lord of this court. For my daughter's return, you have my gratitude. And you must be rewarded."

"My Lord, what kind of reward can equal the worth of the Elder Scroll and Serana?" The Altmer, Vingalmo, asked.

"What indeed." Harkon said, stroking his beard.

"_I've got a feeling I'm not gonna like where this is going._" Talis thought to herself.

"I've got it!" Harkon said with a sinister tone. "The only gift equal to Serana and my scroll: My blood. With it, you will be a lion among sheep. As an added bonus, it will purge you of the filth inside your soul."

"And should I refuse?" Talis asked.

"Then I shall banish you from this court. I'll spare your life this one time, but you will be prey. Perhaps you need more convincing." Harkon's body began to change. Talis recognized this form: it was the creature she saw from her vision in Ysgramor's Tomb. "This is the power…"

"No." Talis said. "I refuse your so called gift."

"So be it." Harkon told her. "You are prey, just like the rest. I banish you!" Harkon's hand started to glow black.

Talis' eyes began to feel heavy. "Why…why am I so sleepy?" Talis' eyes closed, and she blacked out.

* * *

"…is! Talis!" Talis faintly heard. Her eyes began to feel lighter. She woke up. She looked around herself. Tymvir was sitting next to the bedside she was lying on.

"Tymvir. Where am I?" Talis asked.

"Northwatch Keep." Tymvir said. "Thorald and Avulstein Grey-Mane found you unconscious outside." Talis began rubbing her head. "So what happened in Castle Volkihar?

"Well, I didn't get to find out what they wanted the Elder Scroll for; I realized Serana's father was the creature from my vision; and I was given the choice to become one of them. I refused, so they kicked me out." Talis told Tymvir.

"Why did they let you out?" Tymvir asked.

"I guess, if anything, Harkon's a man of his word." Talis said. "But I do know one thing: Isran isn't going to be happy when we get back."

At the entrance to Dayspring Canyon…

Talis and Tymvir walked up to the entryway into the canyon. Talis heard footsteps running up to them from behind. They turned around, and saw a Thalmor warrior, dressed in Ebony Armor, approaching them.

"Dragonborn! You shall pay for Elenwen's death!" He said, drawing an Ebony Sword. Before he could strike, an arrow was shot through his head, the arrowhead exiting his skull. He fell down, dead. Talis pulled part of the arrow out to examine it.

"Daedric." Talis said.

"That would be mine." A voice called out. Approaching them was an Imperial, dressed in the attire of the Dark Brotherhood. He was slender, in his 20s. His hair was short, light brown spiky hair. He had heterocromia. They recognized him.

"Ticedo Menanius. What's the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and the most wanted man in Tamriel doing here?" Talis asked. Ticedo was the one who murdered Emperor Titus Mede II, thus leaving the Empire without an Emperor. "Rikke and Hadvar have been looking for you."

"I figured." The Assassin said. "Well, I just want to have a little chat with you." He glanced over at Tymvir. "Alone."

"Not happening, pal." Tymvir said as he placed his hand on Kodaavhun's hilt.

"Tymvir, go on ahead." Talis said. Tymvir looked at her in worry. "Relax. I'll be fine." Tymvir turned around and entered Dayspring Canyon, catching one last glimpse of Ticedo. Talis turned back to him. "So, what in Oblivion do you want?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, we've been getting a lot of contracts on you." Ticedo said. "But no matter how many assassins we send after you, you just refuse to die." Talis placed her hand on Dovkaalkrine. "Relax. I'm not going to attack you: I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Talis said.

"Pay 20000 Septims, and I'll forget about the contracts, and should this person try to contact us again, I'll even kill them for you." Ticedo said.

Talis was silent for a moment. "Why offer me this? What does your 'Night Mother' say?"

"She knows how hard it is to kill you." Ticedo said. "As for myself, I'm getting tired of losing initiates to your blade." He approached her. "So, do we have a deal?"

Talis was eying his hand, making sure nothing was up his sleeve. Slowly, she reached out and shook it. "Deal." She turned around. "Meet me at the Bannered Mare at Whiterun. I'll pay you there." She turned back, and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. I've been doing some job searching and spending time with family. So, after quite some time, I finally got around to writing a bit more. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rebuilding the Dawngaurd

A few days have gone by since Talis and Tymvir reported back to Isran. After fending off a few of Harkon's minions, they told him about Serana and the Elder Scroll she had. As Talis predicted, Isran wasn't too happy. However, he realized they had more pressing matters to attend to. So he sent the two of them to recruit a few of Isran's old colleagues. Sorine Jurard, a Breton who was an expert in Dwemer technology. Isran told Talis she was last seen in the Reach. Gunmar, a Nord hunter was said to be hunting bears in Eastmarch. Talis went to the Reach, and Tymvir went to Cronvangr Cave.

Talis took in the sights of the Reach. The last time she was in the area, she was freeing Markarth from Imperial rule. While the Reach was considered the most dangerous Hold in Skyrim, Talis would rather be here than where Tymvir was. She felt the breeze blow against her face. She tracked through the mountains, looking for this Breton girl. She fought off many of the Forsworn, most of them fighting for Madanach's revenge, Saber Cats, and Bears.

"By the Nine, how hard is it to fine one damn girl!" Talis yelled. She was to the west of Druadach Redoubt. She sat by a river. Talis reached into her knapsack and pulled out a loaf of bread. She also took out her map. As she was eating, she noticed a satchel floating by. She walked over and picked it up. She looked inside. "Dwemer Gyros." Talis said to herself. "Isran did say that she was a Dwemer maniac." She followed the stream to its source.

"No, no, no, no! Where is it?" Talis heard. She walked in the direction of the voice. She saw a woman, standing beside something Talis assumed was a small Dwemer ruin.

"Uh, pardon me." Talis said. The woman turned to her. She was dressed in leather armor and was carrying a Dwarven War Axe. "Are you Sorine Jurard?" Talis asked.

"I am. And you are?" The Breton asked in response.

"Talis Winter-Blood. I was sent by Isran." Talis told her.

"You must have the wrong person then. He made it perfectly clear the last time we spoke that he didn't want my help." Sorine said. "Said some very hurtful things to me."

"Look, we're starting to have Vampire problems. And to make matters worse, they have an Elder Scroll." Talis told her.

Talis got Sorine's attention. "Well, that is serious. I can see why he wants me. Alright, but I need to find the satchel."

"Satchel? What satchel?" Talis asked.

"A satchel full of Dwemer Gyros." Sorine said. "It's very important to my research."

Talis held up the satchel she picked up from the river. "Is this it?" She tossed it to Sorine.

"Yes! That's it!" She looked back at Talis. "Oh, thank you! Now that I have this back, I'll go with you. To Fort Dawnguard, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Talis wondered.

"Isran wouldn't stop talking about the place when we worked together. Anyone else you're recruiting?"

"A Nord named Gunmar. My…friend is getting him." Talis said. They started to talk as they went on their way. "Out of curiosity, do you know someone named Calcimo?"

Outside of Cronvangr Cave….

Tymvir smirked to himself. "I can see why Talis wanted to stay far away from this place." He said as he approached the web covered cave. Cronvangr Cave was a Frostbite Spider lair. He drew Kodavvhun and approached a red haired Nord with a Nordic Mace.

"Stay back! I've been tracking down this damn bear for two weeks! I won't let it have any more victims!" The Nord said.

Tymvir cleared his throat. "You're Gunmar, right? Isran sent me to find you."

"Isran? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that. Well, he's a few years too late. I've already moved on. Besides, he assured me he could handle anything himself. What could he possibly want my help for?"

"Vampires. With an Elder Scroll." Tymvir dryly said.

Gunmar's eyes widened in shock. "By the Eight! Alright, help me with this bear and I'll go see Isran."

"Deal." Tymvir said. They entered the spider den, slaying the eight legged monstrosities. They made their way to the deepest part of the cave, seeing a Giant Frostbite Spider and Gunmar's Bear fighting. Tymivr drew his Nordic Bow and shoot the spider, killing it. The bear looked in the direction the arrow came from. Gunmar charged at it. Tymvir could hear the bear's skull crack when Gunmar hit its head.

Tymvir turned his head back. "Talis, you can come…oh, right. She isn't here."

"Friend of yours?" Gunmar asked.

"More than that, actually." Tymvir said. "She's deathly afraid of Frostbite Spiders."

"Ah. By the way, I never did get your name." Gunmar said.

Tymvir held out his hand. "Tymvir Stormcloak."

"The Son of High King Ulfric?" Gunmar asked. Tymvir nodded. "Are you going to get on my case about Talos?"

"No. The goal of the Stormcloaks was to restore the freedom to worship Talos, not to make it mandatory." Tymvir said.

"Oh, good." Gunmar said as he shook Tymvir's hand. "So, back to Fort Dawnguard."

As they walked out of the cave, filled now with dead spiders, Tymvir tried to make conversation. "Out of curiosity, why do you not worship Talos?"

"Personal reasons." Gunmar said.

"Fair enough." Tymvir said. "I won't pry any further."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prophet

As Talis led Sorrine into Fort Dawnguard, she saw that Tymvir and who she assumed was Gunmar were already there. Talis walked up to Gunmar and shook his hand. She turned to Tymvir and kissed him on the cheek. "So, how was the spider lair?"

"Everything went smoothly, especially with you not there to scream." Tymvir said. That earned him a jab in the shoulder. Isran's old acquaintances looked up and saw him on the upper level. The entryways into the other parts of the fort were closed off.

"Alright Isran. You've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Gunmar asked.

"Hold it right there." Isran said. A bright light began to surround all of them.

"What are you doing?" Sorrine asked.

"Making sure you're not Vampires. Cant' be too careful." Isran said.

Gunmar looked at Talis. "Nice to see some things haven't changed."

"Welcome to Fort Dawnguard." Isran said. "I'm sure you know what we're up against. Powerful Vampires, unlike anything we've seen before, and they had an Elder Scroll."

'_Had? Did he find a way to get it? How?' _Talis thought to herself.

"If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." The Redguard finished.

"This is all well and good. But do we even know anything about what they're doing? What's our next move?" Sorrine asked.

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space." Isran said. "Sorrine, I've prepared a workplace for you to start tinkering with that Crossbow design you've been working on." He turned his head toward Gunmar. "Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pin up some trolls. Get them armored up and ready for use." He lastly fixed his gaze on the Nord lovers. "And you two. We're going to get to the bottom of why a Vampire showed up looking for you."

Talis and Tymvir looked at each other in confusion. They joined with Isran on the upper floor. They entered in what Talis assumed was an old torture chamber. Standing there was a familiar face from Dimhollow.

"Serana! What are you doing here?" Talis asked.

"It showed up while you two were away. I'm assuming it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt." Isran said.

"She is." Tymvir said. He turned to Serana. "Weren't expecting to see you again."

"I figured." Serana said. "In all honesty, I'd rather not be here either. But I needed to talk to you guys. It's important, so please listen to me before your friend here loses his patience."

"We're listening." Talis said.

"It's about me, the scroll, and why I was buried in that crypt." Serana said while pointing to the scroll on her back. "It all goes back to my father."

"Harkon? What does he have to do with it?" Talis asked.

"I'll admit it: he's not exactly a good person, even by Vampire standards." Serana said. "He began to change when he stumbled on this obscure prophecy, and he lost himself in it."

"What kind of prophecy? If it came from an Elder Scroll, it can't be good." Tymvir said.

"You're right. While vague, the part he latched onto said that Vampires no longer need to fear the sun." Serana told them. "He wants to control the sun; he wants to control the world. My mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was buried with the scroll."

"You took a big risk coming here. Thanks." Talis said. She turned to Isran.

"You heard what I had to say. Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?" The Dawnguard leader said.

"We're going to need her help in this." Talis said.

"Why? Because of that story of some prophecy? About some Vampire trying to put the sun out?" Isran retaliated. "Do you actually believe any of that?"

"Isran, you do realize who you're talking to." Tymvir said. "Talis herself was just a story about some prophecy."

"And Harkon's transformation: I saw it before." Talis said. "It was the creature I saw from my vision."

"Vision?" Serana asked.

"A vision I had at the Tomb of Ysgramor when I was about to cure my lycanthropy." Talis said. "A grotesque creature was laughing as the sun turned red and covered Tamriel in darkness and death. I realized the creature from my vision was Harkon when he transformed." She turned to Isran. "We need her to combat this."

Isran let out a hesitant sigh. "Fine. It can stay for now. But if it lays so much as a finger on anyone else, I'm holding you responsible." He turned to Serana. "You hear me? Don't feel like a guest because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. Don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because your friends will be the ones to pay for it. Got it?"

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." Serana said, a bit of snark in it. She turned to her acquaintances. "As you can see, I brought the scroll with me. However, none of us can read it."

"I read one." Talis said. Isran and Serana quickly turned their heads to her. "At the Time Wound on the Throat of the World. We could take it there and read it."

"One problem. The only reason you were able to read that Elder Scroll is because it was the same one used to create the Time Wound. I don't think you could just take any Elder Scroll there and read it." Tymvir said.

"Oh." Talis was silent for a moment. "Then what now?"

"We find a Moth Priest. But they're all half a continent away in Cyrodiil." Serana spoke.

"Not to mention we aren't exactly on speaking terms with what remains of the Legion." Talis said. "If General Tullius saw us, he'd have the entire province after us."

"An Imperial Scholar came to Skyrim a few days ago. That might be your Moth Priest. But get one thing straight: If you're going to look for him, you're on your own." Isran said as he walked away from the group.

Serana looked at them. "So, where to?"

"Hmm. Well, if I was a traveling Scholar, I would at one point have to stop at one of the Inns. We can start there." Tymvir said.

"Good. We'll stop by the Bannared Mare in Whiterun. I have some business to take care of there." Talis said.

The Bannered Mare…

Talis walked into the familiar scene of the Bannared Mare while Tymvir and Serana waited at her house, Breezehome. Mikael was singing, trying to get laid, to no avail. Talis took a seat at the bar. She looked around for the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

"If you're looking for Ticcido, he's not here." A voice beside her said. Talis turned her head to see another acquaintance, a Bosmer, dressed in traveling clothes. They met twice before. Once, when they both infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy, and the other when she taking Markarth.

"Dirgorn Duskdale. Tell me, why is a Nightingale of Nocturnal here?" Talis asked. Dirgorn was a member of the Thieves Guild, and as she just pointed out, a Nightingale, a servant, of Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of night and darkness.

"I'm acting as the go between in this deal." Dirgorn said as he sat down. "When you're the most wanted man in Tamriel, you can't exactly go out in public."

"That's true." Talis said. They were silent for a minute. "The chest with the money is behind the house. Take it and tell him to leave me alone."

"Of course. Ticcido already informed me to the terms of your deal." Dirgorn said. He stood up. "He leaves you alone, and should this person try to hunt you down again, he'd kill them." He left the tavern to collect the money.

The girl working, Nyx, came up to Talis. They knew each other from their time in the Companions. Since Talis has been away for quite some time, the management of the group fell to her or Vilkas. Nyx placed a bottle of Nord Mead in front of her. When she wasn't doing work for the Companions, she worked at the tavern with Ysolda, her lover.

"You haven't been back in a while. Hunting Vampires?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Clear out crypts, find new members, the Dawnguard has been busy." Talis said. She remembered the attack that introduced her to the Dawnguard, the one where Ysolda was almost turned into a Vampire. "How's Ysolda? Is she doing alright?"

"She's been better ever since you left." Nyx said, taking one of the apples and biting it. "Never goes outside without a torch."

"After an experience like that, I can't blame her." She took a drink. "What about everyone else?"

"Well, the Circle has been getting busy. They told people they can clear out nearby Vampire lairs. Course, we know why they can." Nyx gave a playful smile.

Talis placed her bottle down. "Out of curiosity, you wouldn't have happened to have seen an Imperial Scholar pass by here?"

"Are you talking about the Moth Priest?" Nyx asked. Talis nodded. "Yeah, he stopped in here a few days ago."

"Any idea where he was going?" Talis asked.

"Said he was going to Dragon Bridge." Nyx responded.

At Dragon Bridge…

"Oh, the old guy with the Imperials?" A young boy named Clinton asked. "You just missed him. He was going down the south road. If you hurry, you should be able to catch up with them."

"Thanks kid." Talis said. She turned to her companions. "Let's go." The trio ran down the road, searching for the priest. They came upon the carriage, but it was a complete wreck. Around it were the corpses of Imperial soldiers and a Vampire's.

"Ah fuck. They already got him." Tymvir said.

Talis searched the actual scene, finding a note on the dead vampire. She opened it and read it. "Hey guys! Take a look at this." Talis handed the note to Serana.

"_I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears' Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will. –Malkus_" Serana read.

"Name sound familiar?" Tymvir asked.

"No. He's probably just the leader of some small coven." Serana said. "He'll most likely hand over the Moth Priest to gain favor with my father."

Talis folded her arms. "Well, it seems this is now a rescue mission. Serana, do you know where Forebears' Holdout is?"

"No. I'm still pretty unfamiliar with the layout of Skyrim." Serana said.

"I think I've got an idea." Tymvir pointed at a trail of blood. "Think that could belong to the Moth Priest?"

"Or the Vampires?" Talis added. "Either way, I think we have a heading now." The three drew their weaponry and headed east.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dexion

The trio of Vampire hunters crept into the cave known as Forbearers' Holdout. Talis peeked over from behind a rock. "Two death-hounds." She told her travel mates. She drew Riikkrinejun as Tymvir drew his Crossbow. Serana readied her own magic, just in case the arrows and bolts didn't kill them. "I'll take the one on the right." Tymvir nodded in agreement. They took aim, and fired. The arrow and bolt hit their marks and slew them. They continued on.

They crossed the river and walked in front of a structure similar to the one from Dimhollow Crypt. They heard voices. "Must be the Vampires we're looking for." Tymvir said.

Serana took a look inside. "Thralls too. From the equipment, they were bandits hiding out here."

Talis drew her Greatsword. "Then let's go." Talis just continued to walk into the large open area, whistling on the way. She saw that she got the Vampire's attention. "Hello gents." The Vampires charged toward her, the Thralls acting as cannon fodder. "You poor bastards." She said as she gripped Dovkaalkrine. She charged at them, slashing through the bandits, getting blood on her armor and blade. The Vampires, in vain, cast Drain Life on her.

"Why isn't this working on her?" One of them asked aloud.

"Werewolf." Talis said. She inhaled. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL!**_" She shouted. The bloodsuckers began to cry out as they were lit ablaze. The last one charged suicidal at her. She just held out her blade and allowed him to impale himself. After taking the sword out of him, she turned to her followers. "Well, c'mon. The Priest can't be that far ahead." They continued up the structure until they saw a strange magic.

"It seems like some kind of giant ward spell." Tymvir said.

"Wards of this magnitude usually have some kind of key to releasing it. It's called a Weystone." Serana added on.

"And I think I know who has it." Talis said. She pointed at three vampires. One was an Altmer, female, a male Nord, and a Male Orc standing between them. "Hey, Orc. I'm assuming you're Malkus?"

"I am." He said. He bent down and picked up something: A Nord named Vanik, a member of the Dawnguard, now dead. Talis met him once before heading out to Dimhollow. She also saw two other Dawnguard members' dead. "Friends of yours?"

"Not friends, but comrades." Talis said. They charged in, ready for battle. As Tymvir fought his former kin and Serana had a magic duel with the Altmer, Talis attacked Malkus. He struck with an Orcish sword. Talis blocked it, spun, and took his head clean off. The body fell to the ground, watering the ground with its blood. She turned and saw Tymvir finishing off the Nord by stabbing him with Kodaavhun and Serana shoot an Ice Spike through the Altmer's gut.

Talis saw something glow from inside Malkus' armor. She reached in and took out a stone with strange patters. "Hey Serana, is this that Weystone you were talking about?"

"Yes it is." Serana said. Talis tossed the stone at her and she caught it. "I'll go put it back." She ran up the stone steps to the Weystone shrine. She placed the stone onto it and disabled the ward. As the ward disappeared, they saw the man they assumed was the Moth Priest.

"Uh, sir? Are you ok?" Talis asked as she and Tymvir approached him. The man got up and drew an Akiviri Sword. A red aura surrounded him. Talis blocked his sword with Dovkaalkrine. "He's enthralled!" Talis called out.

"I've got him." Tymvir got between Talis and the priest, raising his shield. He took a few blows from Dexion's sword. He then knocked the priest's sword away with his own and bashed him a few times. He knocked the Priest to the ground.

"Wait, wait!" The Moth Priest called out. "I'm fine now. I'm fine." He said as he got back on his feet. Tymvir sheathed his sword. "Thank you for freeing me. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm…"

"A Moth Priest. We know." Talis said. She pointed at Tymvir, beginning the introductions. "That's Tymvir, the mage is Serana, and I'm Talis. We're part of the Dawnguard and we know why the Vampires wanted you."

"Really? Please, do tell." Dexion insisted.

Serana stepped forward. "They needed you to read an Elder Scroll." She pointed at her back. "This one to be exact."

Dexion's eyes lit up. "Remarkable."

"I know." Talis said. "We need you to read it."

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to." Dexion said.

"Alright. We'll take you to Fort Dawnguard." Talis said.

Inside Fort Dawnguard…

"Stendarr's mercy, you actually found one." Isran said as they brought Dexion into the old fortress.

Dexion approached the Redguard. "Are you Isran? I must say, this is quite the fort you have." He then turned to his rescuers. "Now, you need me to read the scroll?" Serana took the Elder Scroll off of her back and placed it in Dexion's arms. "I need absolute silence so I can concentrate." He took a deep breath as he opened the scroll. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auri-El's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one." After a brief silence, he began to speak again. "The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood." He took a breath. "My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Dexion closed the scroll and began to drop to his knees. Isran caught him.

"C'mon old man. You need some rest." Isran took the Moth Priest upstairs.

Talis looked at Serana. "Ok, so why don't we try to figure this out. This is supposed to take place in an age of strife when Dragons return to Skyrim."

"Well, that's now. The Dragons are back and we fought a civil war. I actually remember hearing about rampant Vampire attacks not long after the war started." Tymvir said. "And it involves the bow of an Elven deity. Who is Auri-El?"

"We know him as Akatosh." Talis told him. She looked at Serana. "Can a weapon of a god really put out the sun?"

"Well, the weapons of the Daedric Princes are known to have their own powers. Perhaps this bow possesses one as well." Serana said. "In any case, Dexion said we needed two more scrolls. I know where we can find one." Serana said. "But it won't be easy."

"How do we find it?" Talis asked.

"We look for my mother, Valerica." Serana said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An old friend and parents.

"Your mother?" Talis asked. "Come to think of it, I didn't see her at Castle Volkihar. And since your father wants to put her head on a spike, I'm assuming they don't get along."

"Understatement of the Millennium." Serana said. "But, if we do find my mother, she can tell us where it is. If we're lucky enough, she might have it herself."

"Ok, but where is she?" Tymvir said.

"I don't know. When we last saw each other, she said she would go somewhere safe. Somewhere my father would never look." Serana said. "But I can't imagine where he wouldn't. Especially with all the time he had to do it."

"Well, it did take them 4000 years to find you." Talis said. "At the rate this is going, they aren't going to find your mother any time soon."

"You're probably right. Any idea where she could be?" Serana said.

The three stood in silence. '_If I wanted to escape my psychotic Vampire husband, where would I go?'_ Talis thought to herself. '_Sealed up like Serana? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Besides, who would seal her? Did she hide out with the original Dawnguard? No, that can't be it. Isran is gritting his teeth letting Serana stay. The Original Dawnguard would never_ _allow a Vampire among them.' _That's when it hit her. "Serana, what if she hid herself under Harkon's very nose; in Castle Volkihar?"

Serana placed her hand under her chin. "That makes sense. If there's one thing my father is, it's arrogant. He would never think to look for her in his own castle. There's a Courtyard where my mother kept a garden. All the herbs for out potions came from there. My father hated that place. Said it was to…peaceful."

"Alright, so it's back to Castle Volkihar. As it so happens, we can get the other scroll on the way there." Talis said.

"We can?" Serana asked. "You know where the second one is?"Said it was

"Yeah, because it's the Scroll I read." Talis said. She turned to Tymvir. "We leave immediately."

"Actually Talis, I'm staying behind this time." Tymvir said. Talis seemed surprised by this. "I want to look after Dexion. He doesn't seem well."

Talis nodded. "OK. We'll be fine." She walked up to Tymvir. She stood on her toes and gave his a quick kiss. "Take care of him."

Tymvir smiled. "Be careful out there."

The Throat of the World…

"So you left the Scroll with this old man named Paarthrunax?" Serana asked as they made the climb. They were nearing the Word Wall.

"Old, yes. Man, definitely not." Talis said. She turned to the Vampire. "Don't freak out about what you see." They continued onward. "Master Paarthurnax!" Talis called out. The two heard a roar from the very top of the mountain. The Old One flew down and landed in front of the two visitors.

"_Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin Talis._" Paarthrunax greeted his friend.

"_Drem Yol Lok, In Paarthurnax _(Master Paarthurnax)." Talis returned, speaking her second language.

"That's Paarthurnax?" Serana asked. Talis nodded. "What were you two saying?"

"It's a greeting between two Dragons. It means 'Peace, Fire, Sky.' That's how we always greet each other." Talis turned back to Paarthurnax. "_In _Paarthurnax, is the Elder Scroll I left with you still here?"

The eldest Dragon turned his head to his Word Wall. "The _Kel _is where you left it."

Talis looked over to the Wall and saw the Elder Scroll, miraculously not buried under the snow. She ran to it and picked it up.

Serana approached Paarthurnax. "Paarthurnax, may I ask you something?"

Paarthurnax took a look at Serana and looked at Talis. "Why did you bring one of Coldharbor's Daughters to me?"

Serana took a step back. "How did you know that? I get that you're very knowledgeable, and you could easily tell I'm a Vampire, but how did you know that fact?"

Talis stepped toward her friends. "Well, I don't know what a Daughter of Coldharbor is, but this is Serana. We're trying to stop her crazy father from enacting a prophecy involving the sun."

"Ah, the Tyranny of the Sun." Paarthurnax said.

"You know about it?" Talis asked.

"Of course. It is a _Qostiid, _a prophecy, involving the weapon of our father, Akatosh. Or as it is known, Auriel's Bow." Paarthurnax said.

Serana turned to Talis. "Our father?"

"He refers to Akatosh as my father because I'm Dragonborn. But I'm not the child of a god." Talis said to Serana.

Paarthurnax began to talk about his father's weapon. "Auriel's Bow draws its power from the sun. It can be used to either darken the sun, or rain light down upon the wielder's foes."

Serana took a few steps toward Paarthurnax. "Do you know where the bow is?"

"Alas, I don't." Paarthurnax answered.

"Well it was worth a shot." Serana said. "Thank you." She said to the Dragon.

"Yeah. Until next time, _Wuth Mun _(Old Man)." Talis turned to leave with Serana.

"Dovahkiin Talis, wait." Paarthurnax said. Talis and Serana turned back to the Dragon. "Am I correct in assuming Serana is Harkon's daughter?" Talis looked at Serana. She gave a nod. Talis then looked back at Paarthurnax. "A word of advice then: Your _hokoran _(enemy) may not be as powerful as Alduin was, but he is still not to be underestimated or trusted."

"I know. Thank you." Talis said as she waved. Paarthurnax took to the skies and landed on top of his Word Wall. As she began to descend with Serana, she looked at her. "You took that better than I thought you would."

"Well, considering what I grew up with, very few things can surprise me." Serana said.

Outside Northwatch keep…

Talis and Serana decided to rest at the Keep before heading to Castle Volkihar. Talis noticed some Stormcloak soldiers at post. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, it's Stormblade! Someone go tell Avulstein." One of the Stormcloaks said. The other one left his post and ran into the keep.

Serana looked at Talis. "How many titles do you have?"

"Let's see: Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Eastmarch, Former Harbinger of the Companions, Ysmir, Stormblade of the Stormcloaks, and of course Dovahkiin." Talis said.

Avulstein and Thorald walked out of the keep. "Talis, it's good to see you again." They gripped hands, and gave Thorald a hug.

Talis lifted her hand toward Serana. "This is Serana, a fellow member of the Dawnguard. We need to rest for a while before heading to Castle Volkihar."

They Gray-Mane brothers looked at each other. "Talis, correct us if we're wrong, but didn't you get thrown out unconscious from that place?"

"Yeah, but we need to get back." Talis said.

"Well, alright. You are the Stormblade." Throald said. He led them into the keep.

As they sat at their beds, Serana looked at Talis. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Talis asked back.

"What are your parents like?" Serana inquired.

"The proper question is 'what were my parents like?' They're dead." Talis corrected the Vampire.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Serana began.

"It's alright." Talis said. "My parents were good people. My father was a Legionnaire who fought in the Great War."

"The war between the Third Aldimeri Dominion and the Empire thirty years ago?" Serana asked.

"Been reading up since we were separated. Yes." Talis said. "My mother was a mercenary. They both loved to fight." Talis then told her the story she told Tymvir in Skuldafn. "My mother died due to illness. My father was murdered by the Thalmor."

Serana sat there in silence for a moment. "Well, at least you had a better relationship with your father then I do with mine."

"You want to talk about it?" Talis asked.

Serana looked at Talis. "Well, for one thing, I don't even think he sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just…a means to an end. Even before we began to worship Molag Bal, we weren't as close as I was with my mother."

Talis' ears twitched at that last sentence. "Wait, what about Molag Bal?"

"That story is for another day." Serana said. "Anyway, my mother and I were really close when I was a child. She taught me the basics of Necromancy and Alchemy."

Talis nodded. "Mama was the one who first taught me how to shoot a Bow. Papa was the one who showed me how to use a Greatsword."

"Those were the good days. But I began to feel trapped when my parents began to fight. Then everything went even further downhill after we became Daedra worshipers." She looked at Talis, who was still confused about her worship. "Like I said, that's a story for another day."

"Ok. Goodnight." Talis said as she turned over in her bed to sleep.

The next morning, Talis stretched as she woke up. She looked over at Serana's bed. She was in the same posture she was when Talis found her. Serana herself then woke up. She looked over at Talis. "Morning."

"Good Morning." Talis said. "You ready?"

"I am." Serana said as she got up. She pulled up her hood and they left Northwatch Keep. They walked up to the boat. They got in and once again set out for the dark castle, prepared to face the enemies inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Volkihar Dungeons.

Talis and Serana stepped back onto the grounds of Castle Volkihar. Talis glanced and saw two Vampires standing on the bridge. Another came out standing next to the two of them.

"Serana! Over here!" Talis said, running behind a rock. Serana quickly followed behind her.

Serana glanced from behind the stone at the three Vampires. "Garan, Vingalmo, and Orthjolf." Serana said.

"You know them?" Talis asked.

"Yeah. After my father banished you, Vingalmo and Orthjolf were assigned to be my 'personal guard.' It was probably just to keep his eye on the Scroll." Serana explained. "But, it seems now they're on guard duty…which is odd."

"How so?" Talis wondered.

"Usually, there is a old Nord slave on the watch." Serana told her. "I wonder if…"

They began to listen to the Mer and Nord Vampires. "This is a task meant for you, no a superior Vampire as myself." Vingalmo told Orthjolf.

"You, the superior Vampire? Ha! My powers are far beyond yours!" Orthjolf told the Altmer.

"Enough! Both of you!" Garan, the Dunmer Vampire said. "This is your punishment for allowing Serana to escape with the Elder Scroll."

Talis looked over at Serana, a smirk on her face.

"Hmm. They don't seem to notice us. Let's sneak past them." Serana said.

"Why can't we just take them out?" Talis asked.

"Do you want the entire Clan to come after us, my father among them?" Serana asked. Talis shook her head. "Good. Now follow me."

Talis dug into her knapsack and pulled out a pair of boots and handed them to Serana. "Here, take these. They have a Muffle enchantment."

The Vampire took them. "Thanks." She slipped them on. The two snuck by the west side of the Castle. They saw the old docks, guarded by a few Skeletons. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Nope." Talis said, her Greatsword Dovkaalkrine already drew. As Serana cast Ice Spike on her targets, Talis charged at hers and started slashing. She separated the spinal cord of one and turned to another. "_**FUS RO DAH**_!" She shouted the Skeleton apart. Talis looked at the door leading into the Undercroft.

Once inside, Serana took the lead. "We have company." Two Death Hounds ran up to them. Talis slashed at the dogs, taking both of them out. They saw another Vampire running toward them.

"Serana! Your father shall pay for what he did to me!" The Altmer Vampire said. Talis drew her bow and shot the Vampire.

"What was that about?" Talis asked Serana.

"If I had to guess, my father kicked her out of the Castle." Serana said. They continued on their way, opening the gate. "My father had traps installed into this passageway. He said it was to keep me safe, but I'm not sure if I still believe that."

They came upon a forked pathway. Then, a familiar sensation began to creep up Talis' spine. "Oh no. NO! NO! NO! NO! FUCK NO!" She began to shiver, despite the warmth from her armor.

"What?" Serana asked. She looked up and saw a web covered room behind bars. "Oh right. Your spider phobia." She remembered from the story Talis told her back at Northwatch Keep. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Usually, that's Tymvir's job." Talis said. The two Nords giggled a bit. Serana took the left path and disappeared. Talis stood there, waiting for the bridge to be dropped. She could hear the spider, a giant one judging from how loud it was, as it began to engage Serana. After a few moments the shivering stopped, and Serana appeared behind the bars.

"I took care of it. Wait there. I'm dropping the bridge." Serana told her. Talis heard her pull the lever. She saw the bridge drop. A few moments later, Serana met back up with her. They began to walk forward and found a door. "That leads into the Courtyard." Talis opened the door. The two of them stepped through the doorway and looked around. Talis saw Serana's face; a mix of shock and sadness. "What…what happened here?"

"Something that can't be stopped: time." Talis said.

Serana placed her hand on one of the trees. "Everything's been torn down... the whole place looks... well, dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries."

Talis was walking around toward the western wall. She saw something that caught her eye. "Serana, we are. Take a look at this." Serana ran up to Talis' side. The remains of an archway, covered in rubble and giant stones. "Looks like something your father might have done."

"Not might have done, he did." Serana said. "I told you, my father hated this place. And this pathway used to lead into the castle's great hall." She turned back around to her mother's garden. "I use to take walks in here after dinner. The garden was beautiful."

Talis placed her hand on Serana's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this. But we need to find your mother." The two began to search. Talis saw something gleaming in a small lake close to the ruined pathway. Walked over and picked it up. It was glass, cut in the shape of a half moon. "Hey Serana, what's this?" She held it up so the Vampire could see it.

Serana took a good look at it, and then she turned her attention to the dial in the center of the garden. "That's part of my mother's moondial." She took a quick look around the dial. "The Half, Crescent, and Full Moon crests are missing. Find the other two. That might give us some answers."

Talis began to look around. She walked to the other side of the garden and walked onto the balcony. By the table was the Crescent crest. "Found another one!" Talis called out.

"As did I." Serana held up the Full Moon crest. She was standing in a fenced off area where flowers were growing. They placed the crests back into their spots. The dial began to spin and revealed a secret passageway. "Very clever mother. I've never been down there, but I'm willing to bet they run underneath the Courtyard and through the tower ruins. Let's go." They entered into the Castle ruins.

They ventured through the ruins and fought off the Skeletons and Gargoyles that challenged them. Talis noticed a ruined statue of Mara. "I take it your father doesn't like Mara much."

"I did hear rumors that before we came, this castle was a temple of Mara." Serana said. In the final chamber, they took down the Gargoyles. Serana looked around the fire place. "This can't be a dead end." She looked around.

Talis began to search as well. She started jiggling a candlestick next to the fireplace. When she turned it, a passageway opened.

"Leave it to my mother. She's smarter than I gave her credit for." Serana said. They continued down the hallway into what looked like a large alchemy laboratory.

"Is this your mothers?" Talis asked. "If that's the case, she was one fucking busy bee." Talis walked by the structure in the middle of the room. "Something seems…familiar about this."

"Mother?" Serana called out. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "She's not here."

Talis smacked the doorway. "Dammit. Did we come all this way for nothing?"

Serana looked over at the bookshelves close by. "Maybe not. There might be something that can tell us where she's gone." She walked over to bookshelf and began searching.

"What are you looking for?" Talis wondered.

"My mother's journal." Serana said. "I never saw her without it, even the last time I saw her when she sealed me away." She traced her fingers upon the ancient bindings of the books. Talis was surprised none of them turned to dust just by touching them. "Ahah! I found it!" Serana removed a book with red bindings from the shelf. She began to read it, and after a few moments, closed it. "By Ysmir's beard, she actually did it."

"Did what?" Talis asked, not knowing what in Oblivion she was talking about.

"My mother actually opened a portal to the Soul Cairn." Serana said.

Talis turned her head quickly back to the structure in the center of the room. "That's it! That's where I've seen this before."

"Now I'm the one who's confused." Serana said.

"Did I ever tell you about how I defeated Alduin?" Talis said.

"No, you've neglected to tell me that story." Serana told her.

"Well, Tymvir and I had to go to Sovngarde." Talis began to explain. "And in order to get there, we had to take a portal at an ancient fortress known as Skuldafn." She pointed at the structure. "This must be the portal to the Soul Cairn. All we need to do is open it."

"Well, how did you open the portal at Skuldafn?" Serana asked.

"We used Nahkriin's Staff." Talis looked at Serana, still with a confused expression on her face. "He was a Dragon Priest."

"Oh. Never did meet one." Serana said. "But, according to Mother's journal, that won't work. We need Finley Grounded Bone Meal, Purified Void Salts, some Soul Gem Fragments, and…ah, dammit. We need a sample of her blood. But since we're opening this to go find her, that won't work."

Talis thought for a moment. "Well, wouldn't you're blood work?"

Serana snapped her fingers. "That could work. We're back on track. C'mon. You get the ingredients, and I'll prepare the portal."

As Talis was gathering the ingredients, she took another look at the portal. She remembered the battles at Skuldafn; the Draugr, the Dragons, and Nahkriin. She also remembered the ones she considered abominations of Mephala. The ones Tymvir took care of. "Wonder what he's up to right now?"

Back at Fort Dawngaurd…

Tymvir sat at the long table in the dining area of Fort Dawnguard with a quill, an inkwell, and a blank book. He was going to start writing about his and Talis' adventures in the Dawnguard, but he then got to thinking Isran might not like it, giving how secretive the Dawnguard is. So, he took out a book he found called _The Aetherium Wars _by Taron Dreth.

"Hmm. Arkngthamz seems like an interesting place." He placed the book back in his satchel. Dexion took a seat next to him. "Sleep well, Dexion?"

"Yes, thank you." The Imperial said. "What were you reading?"

"_The Aetherium Wars_." Tymvir replied. Sorrine and Gunmar took seats across from them. Gunmar placed a goblet of water in front of Dexion.

"So Tymvir, can I ask you something?" Sorrine said. Tymvir nodded. "You and Talis live together in Whiterun, correct?"

That caught Tymvir off guard. Knowing Sorrine, he assumed she was going to ask about something related to the Dwemer. "Well…yes. How did you know?"

"Talis and I talked on the way. Though, if you ask me, you should have at least married her first." Sorrine said.

"Hey, it's her house! She asked me to move in." Tymvir said and sighed. "Besides, I was going to." He dug into his armor and pulled out an Amulet of Mara.

"So what happened?" Gunmar asked.

"Vampires happened." Tymvir answered, placing his amulet back. "I know they were bloodsucking monsters, but I didn't know they were also such cockblockers." The Dawnguard members began to laugh. They then heard a small clang. They turned and saw Dexion's goblet lying on the ground. Tymvir noticed Dexion's hand shaking. "Dexion? Are you alright?"

"It…it's so dark in here all of the sudden. Did something happen to the fire?" Dexion asked. The fire was still burning.

Tymvir held up a folded fist. "Dexion, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Dexion looked at Tymvir and squinted. "Th…three?"

Tymvir was silent for a moment. "Dexion, I wasn't holding up any fingers." That's when Tymvir remembered something he read when he and Talis went to fine their first Elder Scroll. It was in the book _The Effects of the Elder Scrolls_. "Oh no. It's happened."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Valerica.

Serana took the ingredients that Talis found in her mother's laboratory. She gave them one last look over before placing them in the basin overlooking the portal. "Finely-grounded Bone Meal, Purified Void Salts, and Soul Gem Fragments."

"Now all we need is your blood." Talis said.

"Yeah, hope this works." Serana said.

"Before we go on, can I ask you something?" Talis asked. Serana nodded. "Why is your mother so interested in this place?"

"That's actually a good question." Serana said. "I don't know. Necromancers are always interested in souls, so I guess interest in the Cairn would come naturally. Anyway, I'm adding my blood. Get ready." She took out the Elven Dagger she had. She clenched her hand to make the blood drop into the basin with the other ingredients. The portal began to open and began to glow. Parts of the stones that made up the portal formed into a stairway. "By the blood of my ancestors, she actually did it."

"Just like Skuldafn." Talis said. She looked over at Serana. "Your mother is probably on the other side. Are you ready?"

Serana nodded. "Let's go." The two of them began to walk down into the portal. Serana was about to go through, but Talis began to get shocked. The pain began to overwhelm her and she ran back up the staircase.

"That wasn't like Skuldafn. What the fuck happened?" Talis asked Serana.

Serana paused for a moment. "I thought something like this might happen." Serana walked up to Talis. "The Soul Cairn is, well, hungry for lack of a better word. It was trying to take your life essence as payment for entering."

"So I can't go in?" Talis asked.

"Well…there is something I could do…but I don't think you'll like it." Serana said, looking away slightly.

"What is it?" Talis questioned.

"Well, Vampires aren't counted among the living. I can pass through just fine, as I'm sure my mother did. I could…turn you." Serana suggested, finally making eye contact with Talis.

Talis' mind drifted back to Harkon. Since Serana was like him, her blood could also turn Talis into that monster. "Are you sure there isn't a plan b?"

Serana thought for a moment. "Well, there might be another way. I could partially Soul Trap you."

"Explain, please?" Talis said.

"Well, you'll still be mortal, but I think you will be able to enter the Cairn. There will be one catch, you'll become weaker. I won't try to force you toward one decision. The choice is yours." Serana told Talis.

"There is no choice. Soul Trap me." Talis said. "No offense, but I have no intention of becoming a Vampire."

"No, I get it." Serana told her. "After seeing my father, I get why you wouldn't want to be one." She summoned a conjuration sphere into her hand. "Ok, hold still." She cast her spell on Talis. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can get your soul back."

"Yeah. Let's go." Talis said. She turned back to the portal and ran through.

"Wait." Serana said. Talis turned to the Vampire. "I just want to say, thanks. For everything."

Talis smile and walked up to her. "Hey, what are friends for?" Talis turned back to the portal. "Let's go!" She ran down the staircase and into the portal.

Inside the Soul Cairn...

Talis and Serana couldn't believe what they were seeing: an actual plane of Oblivion. The grey earth and darkened sky, accompanied with the sound of thunder. Talis turned to the Vampire. "So, where do you think Valerica is?"

Serana looked around. She noticed a rather large structure, larger than the other ones. She pointed at it. "If I was my mother, that's where I would go."

"Ok. Off we go." Talis burst out into a sprint. However, she found herself tiring out quickly. Serana caught up to her. "Oh right. Weaker in here."

"Right. So be more careful while we're here. You have a tendency to be reckless." Serana told her friend.

Talis gave a quick thought to her most common battle strategy: run head first into the enemy, no matter how many there were. "Fine, you have a point. I'll be careful."

"Good. We're almost there." Serana told her. They began to hear the rattling of bones. "We have company."

Talis gripped Dovkaalkrine's hilt. "Just because I'm less energized doesn't mean I'm weak." She slashed at one of the Bonemen, black skeletons like creatures. Serana also went on the offensive. After clearing them, they continued on their way to a large, castle like structure. As they got closer, Talis noticed a rather large barrier surrounding the castle's area. She also saw a woman standing by a table with many books and parchments. "She may have had a different hairstyle, but Talis could see the similarities. She turned to her Vampire companion. "Is that her?"

Serana stepped closer to the barrier, slowly. "Mother? Are you there?" She called out.

The stranger's head jolted up in surprise, like she hasn't heard another voice in centuries. She turned around and walked to the barrier. "Maker, it can't be…Serana?!"

"I can't believe it! We really found her!" Serana said, looking at Talis. She turned back to her mother. "Mother, how do we get inside? We need to talk."

"Serana, why are you here? Where's your father?!" She asked. She looked at Talis. "And who is this?"

"Harkon has no idea we're here." Talis said. "As for me, my name is Talis Winter-Blood."

Valerica began to pace. "I must've failed. Harkon has found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

"No, you've got it all wrong." Serana said. Valerica's attention was turned back to her daughter. "Father has no idea about where I've been. I…ran away. I ran away to stop him."

Valerica once again looked at Talis. "You, tell me everything that has happened."

"You want the long or the short version?" Talis asked. Valerica raised an eyebrow. Talis could tell she was in no mood for jokes. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning." Talis told about her vision, the Vampire attack in Whiterun, joining the Dawnguard, and Dimmhollow. "Then, I met your loving husband, who kicked me out after I basically told him to fuck off."

"Sounds like my husband." Valerica said. "Continue."

"Well, while I was on a mission for the Dawnguard, Serana came to Fort Dawnguard with the intention of helping me stop Harkon." Talis continued. "We found a Moth Priest named Dexion, read Serana's scroll, got one I read a long time ago, and came here to find you and your scroll. Now you're caught up."

"Well, it still bothers me that a Vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter. I have a fear that you've been traveling with her to get to me." Valerica said.

"I've been traveling with Serana to keep her safe." Talis said.

"Coming from someone who fights Vampires as a living, I find it hard to believe that your intentions are noble." Valerica told Talis. "Serana gave up everything to stop Harkon from fulfilling the prophecy. I would've expected her to tell you."

"I know. I know. The Tyranny of the Sun. Harkon wants to blacken the sun and have Vampires rule over Tamriel." Talis said.

"You only know part of it." Valerica said. "The scrolls are just a means to an end. They key to the Tyranny of the Sun, is Serana herself."

Talis took a quick look at Serana and then back at Valerica. "Serana? She's the key to the prophecy?"

"Well, either Serana or I can fulfill the prophecy." Valerica said. "When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The one you found with Serana spoke of Auri-el's Bow. The second one with me states that the blood of Coldharbor's daughter will blind the eye of the dragon."

"Coldharbor's daughter…Paarthurnax mentioned that when we met him. Who or what is Coldharbor's daughter?" Talis asked.

"A long time ago, Serana and I were once human. We were devout followers of Molag Bal." Valerica began.

"Yeah, worshiping Daedric Princes like Merida or Azura I can get, but Molag Bal?! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Talis asked in a slightly raised tone.

"Tradition dictates that the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Any who dose emerges as a pure blood Vampire." Valerica said.

"Wait…offered to Molag Bal? You mean to tell me that Harkon made you two…" Talis thought for a moment, catching on what it means to be offered to the prince of dominance and rape. "That is so sick."

"Please don't remind me." Serana said. Talis could see that she struck somewhere sensitive.

"Sorry." Talis said.

"Ahem. As I was saying, anyone who survives this ordeal is called a Daughter of Coldharbor."

Talis began to see why Serana was sealed away with the scroll and Valerica ran away. "You mean Harkon will…kill you?" Talis asked. Valerica nodded. '_How could he…his own family. First offering them to a monster, now this?!'_ Talis tightened her fist. "I'll stop him."

"And how do you plan on it?" Valerica asked, doubtful of whatever answer she'll give.

Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and held it to Valerica. "I'll take Harkon's head myself."

She gave out a haughty laugh. "If you think you can do that, you're an even bigger fool then I imagined. Don't you think I weighted that option before I enacted my plan?"

"Hey, I took down Alduin. So don't tell me I'm weak." Talis told the doubtful mother. Valerica's eyes widened as Talis said this.

"The World-Eater?!" Valerica asked in surprise.

Talis nodded. "If I can slay him, Harkon shouldn't be a problem." Talis then pointed at her friend. "So, what about Serana? How does she feel about this whole family drama?"

"You care nothing for Serana and our plight." Valerica told Talis. "You're still a Vampire Hunter at heart. You think we're abominations and need to be destroyed."

"Serana is a friend. I will never harm her." Talis told Valerica.

Valerica turned to her daughter. "Serana? You really expect me to hand you to this stranger who hunts down our kind like animals?"

"This stranger did more for me in the short time I've known her than you did in centuries!" Serana said.

"How dare you! I gave up everything to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" Valerica said to her daughter, as if she was betrayed.

"Yes, he's a fanatic…but he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?" Serana said to her mother.

"Serana, if your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'll be in incredible danger." Valerica said, now with concern.

"So to protect me, you decided to shut me away from everything I care about." Serana said, a bit of anger in her voice. "You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. You may be different, but I'm just a pawn to the both of you." She hung her head. "I wanted us to be a family again, but I don't know if we can even have that. Maybe we don't deserve it. Maybe it isn't for us."

"Serana…I" Valerica began.

Serana held her head up. "But we still need to stop him. For that, we need the Elder Scroll."

Valerica was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Serana. I didn't know…I didn't see. I allowed my hatred for your father to estrange us for so long. Please, forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." She looked at Talis. "Your purpose is still unclear to me, but for Serana's sake, I'll trust you."

"Thanks." Talis said. She looked around the barrier. "So, how do we get inside?"

"That's the hard part." Valerica said.

* * *

A special thanks to Hellfire44 for pointing out a spelling mistake I made.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Curse Never Dying.

"So let me get this straight: In order to destroy this barrier, we need to go around the Soul Cairn, defeat these incredibly strong beings known as the Keepers, and then come back here? All while looking out for a Dragon named Durnehviir?" Talis asked after Valerica told her and Serana what they needed to do to get inside.

"Correct." Valerica said.

The two women looked at each other. "Like we have anything better to do." Serana said.

"Yeah." Talis looked back at the elder Vampire. "We'll be right back."

As they turned to leave, Valerica spoke up. "Serana!" Serana turned to her mother. "Be careful."

Serana gave her mother a genuine smile. "I will." She turned back to Talis and began to walk with her.

Talis looked at Serana. "Do you have any idea where we need to go?"

"No, but I assume the giant purple streams of light will give us a clue." Serana said while pointing at the very thing she was talking about.

Talis glanced at the three lights, coming from the right of the castle, the south of that, and the last one directly south of them. "Ok, sounds like a plan." They ran to their first light. The keeper was a specter that, while lacking a head, wore Dragonplate Armor and wielded a Dragonbone Battleaxe.

"Remember Talis, careful." Serana reminded Talis. The keeper began to rise from his throne and approached them.

Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and breathed. "_**FUS RO DAH**_" She shouted. She was able to push the Keeper back. Serana cast Ice Spike while it was down and Talis slashed away. Taking a foe down longer than usual, she finally killed it.

After going through another portal to the top of the structure, Talis encountered another Keeper with a Dragonbone Bow. "My Rikkrinejun is a better bow than yours." She drew her bow and entered into a shootout with the Keeper. After a few rounds, Talis finally put down the Keeper, taking an arrow in the process. She used Close Wounds to heal herself.

The last Keeper, directly south of Valerica's castle, used a Dragonbone Mace. The Keeper began to charge at Talis. She blocked the mace, while Serana cast her spells and Talis went on the attack. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" The Keeper was blasted with flames and Talis delivered the killing blow. "And that makes three." Talis looked at Serana. We should be able to get to your mother now." Serana gave Talis a smile.

Back at Valerica's castle…

Talis and Serana ran up to the castle, the barrier now gone. Valerica walked up to the pair. "Miss Talis, I must say, I'm actually impressed. I would never have thought they would be destroyed."

"Thanks. Now can we get the scroll?" Talis asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Valerica said, leading them to the doorway to the inside of the structure. Be on the watch for Durnehviir. With the barrier down, he is more than certain to investigate."

Valerica led the ladies into the boneyard. It was a large area, with only a few rocks. Talis could see a small area to their right, where there was a long chest next to an alchemy table. That was where she assumed Valerica did her work.

They then herd a roar, coming from something rather big. "You all heard that, right?" Serana asked.

"A Dragon." Talis would recognize the sound anywhere.

"It's Durnehviir! Defend yourselves." Valerica said. The dragon finally came in sight. He looked like an ordinary Dragon, except his horns were more like a rams than his kinsmen. His flesh was also decayed and his wings tethered, even worse than Paarthurnax's.

He perched himself upon the wall opposing them. "_**DIIL QOTH ZAAM**_!"

"Talis, what does that mean?" Serana asked.

"Undead tomb slave." Talis said. "A Shout I don't know."

Bonemen and Wraithmen began to rise from the ground. They drew Ancient Nord weapons and began to assault the Vampires and Werewolf. Talis was dispatching them with Dovkaalkrine. She turned back to check on the Vampires. They were casting spells back to back, a real mother and daughter duo.

Talis smiled and turned to the Dragon. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!" And just like clockwork, Durnehviir was forced onto the ground. Talis began to slash at the undead Dragon. She jumped onto his back and plunged her Greatsword into Durnehviir neck, and then into his skull for good measure. Talis then healed herself as Durnehviir's undead goons vanished. She looked on as the dragon's body was consumed in flames. But she noticed something different; the flames were purple. Then there was the fact a skeleton wasn't left behind like there normally was. Then she noticed probably the most important detail of all: She didn't absorb Durnehviir's soul.

"In all my life, I would never have thought I would see that dragon dead. You keep surprising me Talis. Volumes on Durnehviir mentioned he can't be slain by mortal means." Valerica said.

"Durnehviir isn't dead." Talis said.

"That's right. You didn't absorb his soul, did you?" Serana said. She looked at her mother, recognizing the look of confusion on her face. "Talis is Dragonborn."

"Ah." Valerica walked up to Talis. "So, if you didn't absorb his soul, then that means he will return. Wither the time to do it is in minutes or hours, I don't know. But before that happens, let's get you that scroll." She lead them to her alchemy area and unlocked the chest. "Go on. Take it."

Talis picked up the Elder Scroll from the chest. "Alright. We have both scrolls. Let's get back to Fort Dawnguard." Talis turned to Valerica. "What are you going to do?"

"I must stay here. I'm also a daughter of Coldharbor. If I return to Tamriel, the chances of the prophecy coming true increases." Valerica told them.

"Fine, once we kill Harkon, we'll come back." Talis said.

Valerica gave a small laugh. "I appreciate your concern, but Serana is all I care about now. Remember, Harkon is never to be trusted. No matter what he promises, he'll deceive you in order to get what he wants. And keep my daughter safe. She's the only thing of value I have left."

Talis nodded. "I will. Now I have a question. Before we came here, Serana partly Soul Trapped me so that I could come here. You wouldn't happen to know if I can get it back, do you?"

"Ah, I see Serana has been using what I've taught her. Don't worry. I can help you. Your soul is trapped inside a gem. When you and Serana came here, it 'given' to the Ideal Masters as payment." She dug into her cloak and pulled out a Black Soul Gem. "I was wondering what this was. It appeared in the boneyard before you arrived." Valerica handed the gem to Talis.

The gem shattered and a Dragon Soul aura enveloped Talis. She could feel her power returning to her. "Alright! I'm back in top form!" Talis yelled.

"Good. Let's go back to Dexion." Serana said. She turned to Valerica. "Talis is right. We'll come back for you." She walked up to Valerica and embraced her.

"Just stay safe." Valerica said. "I love you Serana."

"I love you too." Serana said, letting go. Talis began to think of her own mother in Sovngarde.

They started walking to the exit. "So, was it nice to get that all off your chest?" Talis asked.

"It was." Serana said. "I do love her, but she's far from the perfect mother."

"You should be glad you still have a mother." Talis said.

As they stepped outside, they noticed a glowing form, now shaping into the recently 'slain' Dragon. "Durnehviir!" Talis drew her blade.

"Stay your weapons! I would speak with you, _Qahnaarin_." Durnehviir said.

Talis stepped forward. "Valerica assumed that you weren't truly dead."

"Cursed, not dead." Durnehviir explained. "Doomed to exist in this form for all eternity. Trapped between _laas _and _dinok_, between life and death."

"Why are you talking to me?" Talis asked.

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words." Durnehviir said. "My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never been bested on the field of battle. I then name you _Qahnaarin_, or vanquisher in your tongue."

"Wow, another title to add to your already growing list." Serana said.

Talis smiled as she placed her sword on her back. "Thank you. I found you equally worthy." Talis said.

"Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from our battle, _Qahnaarin_." Durnehviir said.

"Ok, while I appreciate the title, I do have a name. It's Talis. Talis Winter-Blood." Talis told the dragon.

"Very well, Talis Winter-Blood. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you." Durnehviir said.

"Go on." Talis said. Durnehviir then explained about how he was in service to the ideal masters, guarding Valerica until her death. "Man, you got fucked."

"Guess they neglected to tell you that my mother is also immortal." Serana said.

"Indeed. But before this, I roamed the skies of Tamriel, as did all of our kin, _Dovahkiin _Talis." Durnehviir said. "Yes, I am aware about who you are and about Alduin's defeat at your hands."

"Well, that saves time on explanations." Serana said.

"I desire to return there. However, my time here has caused me to become bonded with this dreaded place. If I should journey far from here, my strength would begin to wither until I was no more." Durnehviir said.

"I'm sorry. How can I help you?" Talis asked. It was a good thing the Blades weren't here. Delphene still hasn't fully forgiven her for her absolute refusal to kill Paarthurnax. They would each have a heart attack if they knew she wanted to help a dragon, and Talis was pretty sure Esbern wouldn't be able to survive one.

"I entrust you with the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this simple honor and I will fight as your ally and teach you my _Thu'um_." Durnehviir said.

"Another personal Dragon to summon and a new Shout? Alright, you've got a deal. I'll call your name from Tamriel. _Nau dii zin ol Dovahkiin _(On my honor as Dragonborn)." Talis sealed the deal.

"My thanks in advance, _Dovahkiin _Talis Winter-Blood." Durnehviir took to the skies of the Soul Cairn and flew away, already eager to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ancestor's Glade.

Talis and Serana walked up to the doors to Fort Dawnguard. "Hold on Serana. I've got a promise to keep." Talis took a few steps away from the door. She breathed in and felt the words, understanding them. "_**DUR NEH VIIR**_!" Talis shouted. Purple flames surrounded the area and the undead dragon appeared.

"Ah! The free air of _Vus _(Nirn) at long last. As promised, I now teach you the first word of Soul Tearing: '_Rii_' - the essence of your enemy's life force." Durnehviir said. "Summon me twice more, and my _Thu'um _is yours." After a brief moment, Durnehviir was forced to return to the Soul Cairn.

Talis turned back and opened the doors to Fort Dawnguard. As she and Serana entered, they saw Tymvir talking with Isran. Tymvir noticed her. "Talis! Serana! You're back!" He walked up to Talis and embraced her. Talis gave him peck on the cheek.

"We did it. We have both scrolls. How's Dexion?" Talis asked. She then saw the look on Tymvir's face change. She could tell that whatever the answer was, she wasn't going to like it.

"Well, it seems Dexion…" Tymvir began,

"Please young man, allow me." A voice called. From the left entryway, Dexion walked out, now wearing a blindfold. "I'm sorry my friends, but in the reading of the Elder Scrolls, I'm no longer of any use."

"Don't tell me…" Serana began. "Ah fuck."

"I am sorry. It's my fault. In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I would be able to delay the after effects, but I was wrong and now I'm paying for it." Dexion said, lifting his hand to show his now dull eyes, void of light.

"Dammit." Talis said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, the likelihood of me ever seeing again is very slim." Dexion said.

"So that's it? Just like that, it's over?!" Serana said, a bit of anger in her voice.

"No, there is another way." Dexion said. Everyone's eyes shifted to Dexion. "Scattered across Tamriel are locations known as Ancestor's Glades. There is one here in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest."

Tymvir took out his map. "The Pine Forest…that's in Falkreath. Actually just outside the city, it seems."

"Now, once there, you must perform the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth. You should be able to obtain the answers you seek." Dexion explained. "You must carefully remove the bark of a Canticle Tree. That will attract the Ancestor Moths to you. Once enough of the moths are following you, they shall give you the second sight necessary to decipher the scroll, without any negative repercussions."

"Thank you." Tymvir said. He turned to the ladies. "This time, I'm going with you. Isran is looking after Dexion."

Talis couldn't help but have a silent cheer. "OK guys. Let's head out for Falkreath!" The three of them ran outside. Once outside, Talis stopped them. "Ok. Give me a second." She walked to a spot she was at not too long ago. "_**DUR NAH VIIR**_!" Talis shouted. Once again, the undead Dragon appeared before them. Tymvir was a bit shocked to see this.

"I can feel my strength returning each time I am set free from that prison! Hear now the second word of Soul Tearing: '_Vaaz_' - meaning to tear your enemy's soul from its living vessel." Durnahviir said. "Once more, and our promise shall be fulfilled. Durnahviir disappeared again.

Tymvir looked at the woman he loved. "Talis, who the fuck was that?!"

"Tell you on the way." Talis said.

In Falkreath…

Two days later, the team was in Falkreath. By then, they were caught up on each other's stories. Tymvir apologized to Serana for her having to do his job of slaying Talis' weakness. Talis punched him playfully. They also talked about Valerica, the Soul Cairn, and Talis' promise to Durnahviir. While they were gone, apparently Tymvir was also doing some things for the Dawnguard. He even showed them his Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow, which he got after doing a few missions for Sorrine. On the way there, Serana notice a rather large area by the lake. Once they cleared it of wolves, they sat down to take a look at it, just to appreciate the view.

"You know, call me crazy, but I think this would be the perfect spot to build a house." Serana said.

Tymvir looked around. "A pretty good location, plenty of space, and game is plentiful. I can see building a house here. In fact, I'm pretty sure Jarl Dengeir is selling this land."

"You don't say?" Talis said. "Well, this would be a nice place to live, but I'm happy with Breezehome right now."

"Well, you never know what the future might hold." Tymvir said, stretching his arm around Talis. Talis leaned in, smiling.

"Uhg. Can you two please take it out… somewhere else?" Serana said upon remembering they were already outside.

Talis laughed. "Sorry Serana." She got up. "Alright, we should get a move on." She took out Dexion's map. "According to Dexion, the glade should be close by."

"No disrespect to him, but do you really think we should be taking directions from a blind guy?" Serana asked.

"The map was made before Dexion went blind." Tymvir said. "So don't worry, we're going the right way." They continued on their way to the area marked on the map.

When they entered, it seemed like any other cave that was in Skyrim. "Not very impressive is it? This better not be a wasted trip, or your friend Dexion and I will have a few words." Serana said. They continued onward into the deeper part of the glade. Waterfalls, healthy live Canticle Trees, and the light shown down. It made the entire area shine like the sun.

"You were saying, Serana?" Talis said, a smirk forming on her face as she looked at the Vampire.

"Ok, ok. I take it back." She said. Serana continued to look around. "No one has been here to disturb this place. I doubt there's any place like this in Skyrim." An ancestor moth landed on her fingertip. "It's beautiful."

Tymvir also took a look around. "Ancestor moths are all over the place, as are the Canticle Trees." He placed his hand on one. "Dexion said we have to remove the bark carefully, but how?"

"I think I know." Talis walked into the center of the glade. There, lain in a stone structure, was a strange knife. She picked it up. "I think we're supposed to use this."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Serana asked in sarcasm. As Talis carved the bark, the moths began to gather around her. "They have taken a liking to you." Serana began to giggle.

"Hey, you laughed!" Tymvir pointed out. He took a look over at Talis. "Uh, Talis…don't want to alarm you, but you're glowing."

Talis looked at herself. Tymvir was right. As more moths began to fly around her, Talis began to glow brighter and brighter. "Just like Dexion said." She walked up to the spot where she drew the knife. She took out the Elder Scroll she received from Valerica. Talis took a deep breath as she unrolled it. A vision began to overcome her. She saw Auri-el's Bow, a weapon that shined like the sun of a spring morning. She then saw…a person. She could tell from the pointed ears that it was an Elf. However, it wasn't any of the Mer that Talis knew. She then saw a cave entrance, close to Mor Khazgur, an Orc stronghold. As she closed the scroll, she took some deep breaths.

As Talis fell to the ground, Tymvir caught her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." Talis said as Tymvir helped her up.

"You went as white as the snow of Winterhold." Serana said. "You looked like you were a thousand leagues away. Did you learn the location of the bow?"

"I did." Talis said. "A place called Darkfall Cave, close to the Orc stronghold of Mor Khazgur." She put the first Elder Scroll away and took out the Dragon scroll. "Now for the second one."

"Are you sure? We know the location of the bow? Is it safe to do it again?" Tymvir asked.

"Well, I'm still glowing." Talis said. "So, I think I can still read these." Talis opened the Dragon Elder Scroll for a second time. She saw herself, wielding Auri-el's Bow. Her quiver was filled with shining Elven Arrows. She was facing off against Harkon, a red magical ward surrounding him. She drew the bow, let an arrow fly, and pierced Harkon's ward.

Talis feel back into Tymvir's arms. "Now what did you see?"

"I saw how to defeat Harkon." Talis said. She looked over at Serana.

"We can soon put an end to this ridiculous prophecy. Let's go! I want to get it before my father has the chance to track us down."

"A little late for that, milady." A voice came from the Glade's entrance. The trio turned and saw two Vampires, a gargoyle, and a few bandits turned into their thralls. They charged toward the group.

"Allow me." Talis said. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Talis breathed fire at her foes. The Vampires didn't take to kindly to that. The three of them drew their weaponry and began to take out the others. Talis dealt with the Gargoyle while Serana and Tymvir fought the thralls. Once they were cleared, Talis turned to her companions. "C'mon. We need to move! That bow isn't going to find itself."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Knight Paladin Gelebor.

"So, any idea on how long she's going to be like this?" Serana asked. The team was in a campsite in Darkfall Cave, used by some adventurers killed by a now dead Frost Troll. While Serana and Tymvir were standing around, Talis was lying on a bedroll in the fetal position, shivering with pelts over her.

"I don't know. We were never ambushed like that before." Tymvir said.

When they first entered Darkfall Cave, everything seemed fine. Sure, there was a Frostbite Spider, but Tymvir quickly dealt with it. When they continued onward, it seemed like a dead end across a bridge. When they stepped on the bridge, it collapsed. Talis wasn't scared at all. What put her in this state came right after.

They landed in a Frostbite Spider den, and there was nowhere to run. So being surrounded by them with a Giant one coming approaching them, Talis fainted, leaving Serana and Tymvir to fight them. After killing them all and the Frost Troll in the campsite, they decided to stop until Talis was better. Even with Serana wanting to hurry to get the bow, Tymvir pointed out that as long as no one has Auri-El's Bow, they keep the advantage.

A few hours later, Talis' eyes began to feel lighter as she woke up. She looked around at her surroundings. She saw Tymvir with two bowls over a cooking pot. "Good morning." He handed her one of the bowls, the smell of cooked venison and potato coming from it.

Talis took the bowl. "Thank you." After taking a few spoonfuls of it, she looked at her friends. "I'm sorry about that. I'm being a burden."

"Hey, don't mention it." Serana said. "Childhood traumas aren't easy to overcome. Trust me; I know a thing about trauma."

Talis smiled at Serana's attempt to make her feel better, and it was working. She went back to eating. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours." Tymvir told her.

As Talis finished the stew, she placed the bowl back and stood up. After a few stretches, she took a quick look around. "Let's continue onward."

"Are you sure?" Tymvir asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm better now." Talis said.

"Good. Then lead on." Serana said.

The trio continued onward until they reached a strange looking shrine. The centerpiece was a sun on the top. It wasn't a shrine dedicated to any of the Divines and was too beautiful to be one for the Daedra. They also saw someone preying at it. Talis recognized at the unknown Elf from the Elder Scroll's vision at Ancestor's Glade. They sneaked around him, carefully.

The Elf turned around. "Come forward. You have nothing to fear from me." He was dressed in a strange white armor with a maroon belt and undergarments. He had white hair, eyes, and snow pale skin. "My name is Knight Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El. Who are you?"

Talis began the introductions. "Talis Winter-Blood, Dragonborn."

"Tymvir Stormcloak, Prince of Skyrim." Tymvir introduced himself.

"Serana. Lonely rich kid with lots of issues." The Vampire said.

The Knight Paladin laughed. "So straightforward."

"So, is this place really a temple for Auri-El?" Talis asked.

"Yes, for Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh…so many names for the sovereign of the Snow Elves." Gelebor said.

"Wait…you're saying…you're a Falmer?!" Tymvir said in shock. The Falmer haven't been quite the same sine Ysgramor came and slaughter them after the event known as the Night of Tears. After that, the Dwemer took them in and kept them as slaves, eventually regressing into the ugly, primal creatures known as Falmer today.

"I prefer the term Snow Elf." Gelebor corrected the Stormcloak. "The name 'Falmer' usually holds negative meaning to most travelers."

"Sorry." Tymvir said.

"Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed." Gelebor told the travelers. "I know why you've come. You've come to seek Auri-El's Bow."

"That's right." Talis said. "Do you know where it is?"

"I do. But first, I require some assistance from you: I need you to kill my brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur." The paladin told them.

The three of them looked at each other in shock and mostly, confusion. "Hold on a second. Did you just say you want us to kill your brother?" Talis asked.

"The kinship is gone between us." Gelebor said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I don't understand what it is he has become, but he is no longer the brother I once knew. It was the betrayed. They must have done something to him. I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"I can understand how you feel…when you no longer recognize family." Serana said. Talis and Tymvir both placed their hands on her shoulders.

Gelebor than told the story about the Falmer invading the Chantry and slaying all they could…hear. Due to the peaceful nature of the Chantry, Gelebor and his men were ill prepared for the ruthless and feral Falmer. He also told them that his brother was still alive, but seems unaffected to the outside world. That he seems to be waiting for something. He also told them about the wayshrines, the pathway to the Inner Sanctum where Vyrther was. He raised the first shrine. In the middle was a basin, empty. Inside of it was a ewer. He began to talk about the times when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment, and how all the wayshrines were connected, allowing instant transportation.

"Amazing." Tymvir noted.

Serana looked at the basin. "What's that basin in the middle signify?"

"Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine." Gelebor explained.

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?" Serana asked.

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself." Gelebor continued to explain. "It's symbolic to our people, and it's also the only way to open the front doors."

"Can't we just fill it up with water form here and skip the wayshrines?" Talis asked.

"You could, but taking water from the basin is the only way to open the pathways between wayshrines. Makes for a good shortcut on your way out." Gelebor said.

"In other words, Auri-El or Akatosh is making sure we don't cheat and is giving us a reason to actually go to all these places." Tymvir said.

"So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auri-El's Bow?" Serana said.

""I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment." Gelebor explained.

Talis stepped in and took the ewer. "So, how many wayshrines are there?"

"Five." Gelebor said.

"Ok then. Let's get a move on." Tymvir said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wayshrines. Dragons, and Vyrther.

Talis and her companions exited Darkfall Passage after filling the ewer with water from the first wayshrine. Ran up the stone path and saw the outdoors. She and Tymvir each took a much needed breath of fresh Skyrim air. After all, the passage was crawling with Falmer and Chaurus, Tymvir's own personal fear. They had entered the Forgotten Vale.

Serana looked around the scenery. "It's like a whole other world out here."

"It does." Talis responded. "Come on. We've got four more of these things to visit."

During their visits to the wayshrines, they were attacked by the native creatures; Vale Saber Cats, Frost Giants, and much to Talis' dismay, more Frostbite Spiders, including a Giant one.

As they were on their way to the third one, Talis began to sense something. They crossed a mountain road and made their way to the top of the frozen waterfalls. That's when she saw it.

"A Word Wall? What's it doing all the way out here?" Talis said.

"Is it just me, or is the ice extremely thin around here?" Serana said.

Talis approached the wall and absorbed the Word of Power. _**Haas**_- meaning Health, the final word for Drain Vitality. "I was wondering where the final word was." Talis said. Before joining the Dawnguard, she found the first word in her travels training her _Thu'um _while the second one was found when she and Tymvir met Serana.

Tymvir brushed some snow off of the ice and jumped back. His eyes widened. "Talis! Serana! Get back!"

The ice was broken from the inside, two Dragons emerging from the holes they created. They were red, and looked completely different from the other Dragons Talis has faced. They roared.

"_Zu'u los Naaslaarum! Rodraan fah hin dinok_!" The first dragon, Naaslaarum said. It gave its name and told Talis to prepare for her death.

"_Zu'u los Voslaarum! Storn neben iizus lom_!" Voslaarum said. He told the group to sink beneath the icy water.

The crew once again readied themselves. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!" Talis shouted at the first dragon. Like clockwork, Naaslaarum was forced to come down. Talis hacked and slashed at him, getting Dragon blood over her armor. While she was dealing with him, Serana and Tymvir kept Voslaarum busy. As Dragonrend began to wear off, Talis shouted again. Naaslaarum was forced back down again. Talis jumped toward the Revered Dragon, putting all her strength in the slash, killing the Dragon.

"Tymvir, Serana, you doing alright?" Talis called out to them.

"We're fine!" Tymvir said. He and Serana charged as soon as Voslaarum landed. Talis joined in, shouting Dragonrend to keep Voslaarum down. As they slashed and cast spells upon him, they took down the second dragon. The bodies burned away as Talis absorbed both of their souls.

"Well, since this area seems wide enough…_**DUR NEH VIIR**_!" Talis shouted.

Durnehviir appeared once again. "_Dovahkiin _Talis, you have kept your side of the bargain, now let me fulfill mine. Feel the last word of Soul Tearing within yourself: '_Zol_' - the unlife that results when a soul is imprisoned in dead flesh. Call upon me anytime you require my aid." Durnehviir roared as he flew into the skies of Tamriel, ready to get a feel for the sky before he returned to the Soul Cairn. Talis smiled as Durnehviir left.

They continued their way toward the wayshrines, defeating more and more Falmer they came across. They filled the ewer with water at every shrine they visited. After fighting their way through a giant Falmer camp, they came across the final one.

Tymvir drew the water. "And this makes number five. According to Gelebor, we should be able to get into the Inner Sanctum."

Talis took a few steps out of the shrine. She saw a giant structure matching the architecture of the wayshrines. It was gigantic. "I'm assuming that's the Inner Sanctum."

"We're so close." Serana said.

"Then why are we standing around here for?!" Talis said. She began to run toward the bridge leading to the Sanctum.

"Hey, wait up!" Tymvir said, carrying the ewer. "You need the ewer to get into the Sanctum!" He ran after the Dragonborn heroine.

Serana sighed out loud before smiling. She ran after her Nordic friends.

After the others caught up with her, Talis stopped at the other side of the bridge. Tymvir was fine, but Serana was breathing heavily. "Wow Serana. You need some more exercise."

"Well excuse me. I'm sorry that I've been stuck in a tomb for the past 4000 years." Serana said, looking up at the Nords. The three of them began to laugh. "Ok, my personal health aside, let's gets inside." Serana looked around. "This place must be ancient."

The three of them walked in front of a statue of what they assumed was Auri-El. "So this is how the Snow Elves view Akatosh." Talis eyed the statue. "Not that much akin to his Dragon appearance." They walked to the basin on top of a stairwell behind the statue.

Tymvir poured out the ewer. The water flowed from the basin and into crevices in the floor. The crevices then met in a hole in the shape of the sun above the wayshrines. They saw a green light shine from the hole, heard a few clicks, and saw the lock on the door, also shaped like the sun, begin to move and unlock it.

Inside they saw a group of frozen Falmer and Chaurus around a shrine of Auri-El. "And I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy." Serana said.

Tymvir made a point to say away from the Chaurus. "Talis, I completely understand your fear of Frostbite Spiders. Now can we please get a move on from this area?"

They continued down a hallway, and found themselves in a cave, covered in ice. The triad of Nords found themselves in a large room, once again surrounded by frozen Falmer and Chaurus. Surrounded by ice spikes piercing through the ground, sitting on a white, intricately carved throne was a Snow Elf, who looked a lot like Gelebor, only he had long hair. He even had the same set of Armor on.

"Hey, Snow Elf." Talis called out. "I'm assuming you're Vyther?"

"You speak to him." Vyther said. "I know you've come to claim Auri-El's Bow. Did you really think that you can?" The Snow Elf began to laugh. "You've done exactly what I've wanted you to do, and brought your fetching companion to me."

"Is he talking about me?" Serana asked.

"Well, I must admit, you are very attractive." Tymvir said. He saw Talis glaring at him. "I'm just making a generalization. You're very attractive as well."

Talis stopped the glaring. "Aw, fine." She turned back to Vyrther. "Look, we have to kill you."

"I know. Gelebor sent you, didn't he? You aren't the first to make it here." Vyrther said. The frozen enemies began to move. "But I'm certain you'll be the last."

The creatures moved in to attack. Talis drew Dovkaalkrine, striking down the frozen Chaurus. Tymvir and Serana were fighting the Falmer. Vyrther summoned an Ancient Frost Atronach, but Talis slashed through it.

"An impressive display, but you've done nothing but hasten your deaths!" Vyrther yelled out.

The ground below them and the ceiling above began to shake. "Cave in!" Tymvir called out. He pushed Talis to the side as parts of the ceiling began to fall on them. After a few moments of stillness, Tymvir pushed the rubble on top of them off with his shield. He held up Talis in his arms. "Talis, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Talis said. She stood up, brushing some of the dirt off. She looked over at Serana, herself pushing some rubble away. "Serana, are you ok?"

"Hey, Vampire, remember? I'll be fine. C'mon. We can do this and get the bow." Serana said. She looked up at the sky, now that the ceiling was gone. They now stood at a sixth wayshrine, on a balcony overlooking the Forgotten Vale. Vyrther was waiting for them. "Enough Vyrther! Give us the bow!" Serana yelled out.

"You're greatly outnumbered." Tymvir said.

Vyrhter glared at the Dawnguard team. "How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!"

"Until the betrayed corrupted you. Yes, yes we heard the sad story from Gelebor." Serana told him.

Now that Talis got closer to him, she noticed something: Gelebor and Vyrther had different eye colors. "Serana, I don't think it was the Falmer."

Tymvir and Serana took a better look at Vyrther. It clicked in them. "That explains it. Vyrther, you're not one of the Betrayed. You… you're a…" Tymvir began to say.

"A Vampire." Serana finished, surprised. "I don't understand. Auri-El should have protected you."

"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost." Vyrther said.

"You'd take revenge…on a god?" Serana asked, trying to comprehend Vyrther's logic.

""Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auri-El's Bow." Vyrther explained.

Everything was clear now. "It was you. You created the Tyranny of the Sun." Tymvir said. "It was all a trap to lead one of Coldharbor's daughters here!"

"And all you need to complete it is Serana's blood." Talis said. She tightened her grip on Dovkaalkrine's hilt. Serana began to walk toward the Falmer Vampire. "Serana?"

She grabbed Vyrhter by the neck and lifted him up. "You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you... I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!"

Vyrther broke free of Serana grip and two Forst Atronochs appeared.

"I'll deal with these! You two deal with Vyrther!" Tymvir called out. He charged at the Frost Atronochs, ready for battle.

Talis and Serana got into their fighting stances. Vyrther began to cast various ice spells on himself. "Two Nords, one who's a Werewolf and the other is a Vampire: and Vyrther is using ice magic." Talis said. "He has got to be the dumbest opponent I've ever faced."

"Yeah, we're the worst possible opponents for him." Serana said. She cast shock spells against him, until she backed away for Talis to get into the fray.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Talis shouted as Vyrther was engulfed in flames. As he screamed for mercy, Talis charged forward, impaling him with Dovkaalkrine, and just for good measure, decapitated him. As the head flew over the balcony, Talis could see the shocked expression on his face. Talis looked down at the lifeless and headless body. "You know, I know about a guy in Morthal who can actually cure Vampirism. Too bad you never thought about finding a cure."

The final wayshrine opened up. Gelebor stepped through the Darkfall Passage portal. As everyone sheathed their weaponry, he spoke. "So, the deed has been done. The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."

The three looked at each other, wondering who should tell him. Tymvir spoke up. "Actually, it wasn't the Betrayed's fault."

Gelebor seemed surprised by this sentence. "What do you mean?" He quickly asked, desperate for an answer.

"Vyrhter was a Vampire." Talis said. "Apparently, one of his initiates infected him. He was the one controlling the Betrayed."

"A vampire? I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here." Gelebor said, confusing the others. "Then that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to all of you."

"You're welcome." Talis said. "Now can we have the bow?"

"You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask." Gelebor took the bow from the wayshrine and placed it in Talis' arms. "And here: Sunhallowed Elven Arrows." He gave her a Silver Elven quiver with white tipped Elven arrows. "They allow you to unlock the power of the bow."

Talis took them and looked at Serana. "Auri-El's Bow…It's not as shiny as I was expecting."

"Very funny Serana." Talis said.

"Hey, I just said it wasn't what I was expecting, it's still beautiful." Serana told Talis.

There was an awkward silence between the three companions. "Serana, you know what comes next." Tymvir said.

"I know. Its…time to face my father." Serana said. "It won't be easy, but we don't have much of a choice. This has to end, here and now." Determination was in Serana's tone.

Talis nodded in agreement. "Let's head back to the Dawngaurd. Let them know our final battle is here." Talis turned to the rising sun. "Serana, put up your hood and get in the wayshrine." She took one of the Sunhallowed Arrows and walked onto the balcony where Vyrther's body was still lying. She aimed the bow at the sun.

"Talis, what are you doing?" Tymvir asked, taking Serana into the wayshrine with Gelebor.

"Testing the bow out." Talis said as she let the arrow loose. The arrow flew into the sky, and a moment later, rays of light rained down around the area. "And sending Harkon a message."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Time of the Dawnguard.

"The bow…by Stendarr, you have Auri-El's Bow!" Isran was surprised to see the legendary weapon. "I've heard it described in tales, but I could never have imagined seeing its beauty."

"Isran, the time to strike Harkon is now!" Talis said to him.

The Redguard nodded in agreement. "The day isn't won as long as Harkon still walks Tamriel." He looked over at Talis' Vampire companion. "But what about Serana? Can she be trusted to turn her blade against her own kind? Her own family?"

Serana stepped forward. "I am. That's why I came here in the first place."

Isran was silent for a second. "I guess that's all I can ask for." He turned to the Nords. "Get yourselves ready. We leave at daybreak tomorrow." Isran left to tell the rest of the Dawnguard.

Talis looked over at Serana. "I think Isran is beginning to like you."

"What makes you say that?" Serana asked.

"He did call you by your name instead of it." Tymvir pointed out.

"Hmm. You have a point." Serana said. She then looked at Talis. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Talis answered.

"Have you…ever thought about curing your lycanthropy?" Serana asked.

"All the time. I won't lie, lycanthropy has its advantages, but it also has its price. If I die, my soul will be claimed by Hircine. I promised myself that after we deal with Harkon, I'll rid myself of it. My soul doesn't belong to Hircine." Talis told Serana. "And yours doesn't belong to Molag Bal."

Serana smiled and gave Talis a hug. "Thanks. You've really helped me, ever since the two of you found me in that musty old crypt."

Tymvir placed his hand on Serana's shoulder. "Hey, as far as you're concerned, you're family to us."

Serana also gave a hug to Skyrim's prince. "Thanks guys." Serana walked off.

Tymvir turned to Talis. "What was that about?"

"Don't know." Talis responded. Talis made her way to the forge. Gunmar was sharpening the weapons to be used in the coming assault. Talis began to work on a new weapon.

A few hours later…

Talis placed the Dragonbone Sword she completed against the grindstone and began to sharpen it. After completing that, she walked over to the Enchanting table. She placed a Fiery Soul Trap and Absorb Magicka enchantment on the blade.

As dawn approached, Isran gathered everyone in the central room. Serana stood beside Isran, apparently at his own request. Tymvir and Talis stood among their fellow Dawnguard members. The Dragonbone Sword was still wrapped up.

Isran began to speak. "For too long we've allowed these Vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auri-El's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action!" A few of the Dawnguard members began to cheer. "The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight, and this is our fate. This is the time of the Dawnguard!" The cheers rose again, and then calmed down as Talis approached Serana, the sword still in her hands.

"This is for you." She lifted the cloth to reveal the blade crafted from the bones of the Forgotten Vale's twin Dragons.

Serana took the sword by the black hilt and gave it a swing. "It's heavier that what I usually use, but I think I'll get used to it." She turned her head back to Talis. "A Fiery Soul Trap and Absorb Magicka…you usually name weapons of this caliber."

"Sosnaak Feyn." Talis said. "In the Dragontounge, it means Vampire Bane."

"It's the perfect weapon to use against my father." Serana said. She looked at Tymvir. "How come you never made a Dragonbone blade for Tymvir?"

"I offered, but he says he likes Kodaavhun so much that he refuses to use another weapon." Talis said. The two women chuckled. "Then again, I did make Kodaavhun too."

Talis recharged Dovkaalkrine back to full capacity. The edge of the blade gleamed with bright red and orange flames. "Ok Isran. We're ready."

Isran nodded. He raised his Dawnguard Warhammer. "Then onward to Castle Volkihar! To victory!" The Dawngaurd began to cry out as if they had already won the coming battle.

At Castle Volkihar…

Talis and her fellow Dawnguard members stood on the shores of the Island that was part of Harkon's domain. Everyone was carrying one of the Dawngaurd's personal weaponry, while Talis gripped Dovkaalkrine. Beleval, the only Bosmer member of the Dawnguard, was creeping back to them.

"Beleval, what did you see?" Isran asked.

"A few Vampires are guarding the bridge and entrance to the castle." The Bosmer told the Dawnguard leader.

"Looks like Harkon got your message." Tymvir said while looking at Talis. Talis gave them a smile while Isran glared at her and shook his head.

"Ok, Serana, Talis, Gunmar's troll and I will take the front. Tymvir, Gunmar, and Durak, you follow us from behind. The rest will cover us with crossbow fire." Isran gave the orders.

Everyone formed up according to Isran's orders. Isran cast Stendarr's Aura around himself and drew his Dawnguard Warhammer. Talis and Serana drew their Dragonbone weaponry and began their attack. The Volkihar clan brought Gargoyles on the bridge to life. The battle had begun.

As the two groups began to charge at each other, Isran allowed Talis to get ahead of her. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Talis shouted at the Vampires, setting them ablaze. Talis then impaled a Nord Vampire and then decapitated a Redguard Vampire, both burning as the bodies fell. She turned to see Isran smashing in the face of a Breton one, and Serana sticking her new sword through another Nord's neck. Talis heard barking as a Death Hound ran toward her, only for Tymvir to fire a Crossbow Bolt through the mutt's mouth. "C'mon! Into the castle!" Talis yelled.

Inside Castle Volkihar, not to the Dawnguard's surprise, the rest of Harkon's court was waiting for them. Talis, Serana, Tymvir and Isran all stepped forward, their grips on their weaponry tightening. Orthjolf and Vingalmo, the two Vampires fighting for Harkon's favor, stood before Talis.

"Hey Vingalmo, how about whoever kills this mongrel will stand beside Harkon as we rule all of Tamriel?" Orthjolf told his rival.

"You do have a point Orthjolf. This bitch, both as an insult and the fact you are a female werewolf, has been a thorn in Lord Harkon's side for too long." Vingalmo agreed with Orthjolf probably for the first time since they met.

Before the two of them continued, Talis slashed diagonally at Orthjolf, spun, and did the same to Vingalmo. She saw a Dunmer running toward her, but Talis just held out Dovkaalkrine in his path. The expression on his face quickly changed to 'oh shit' when he realized what was about to happen. The blade impaled him. Talis pushed the body off of the blade.

"Serana, where is Harkon?" Talis asked.

"He's probably in the cathedral." Serana said.

"There's a cathedral here?" Tymvir asked. "That doesn't seem like something you would find in a Vampire's hideout."

"Well it is dedicated to Molag Bal." Serana explained. "This way." She led them to a doorway not too far from Harkon's throne. Serana placed her hands on the wooden frame. "My father has to be behind here."

Talis stepped forward. "We can do this Serana." She took Auri-El's Bow from the harness on her back. She turned to the rest of the Dawnguard. "Serana and I are going in. The rest of you stay here."

"Since when did she become the leader?" Agmaer asked.

"Do you want to argue with the Dragonborn?" Tymvir asked his kinsman. The young Nord shook his head.

"Alright. We'll wait here." Isran said. "Give him a good shot for me."

Talis nodded. She and Serana opened the doors to Harkon's lair. He was floating in the center of the room, already transformed into his Vampire Lord form. 'The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can forget about this.' Talis thought.

Harkon floated toward his daughter. "So, you've returned. Is your... pet keeping you entertained?"

"You know why we're here." Serana responded.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being." Harkon took a look at Talis.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch Talis! I won't let you!"

Harkon continued to stare at Talis. "So, I see this Dragon has fangs." At that time, Talis bared her death and growling as if the Dragon soul inside her was appearing on the outside. Harkon turned back to his daughter. "Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become.

"No...Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Serana said as she drew Sosnaak Feyn.

Once again Harkon turned his attention to Talis. Before he could say anything, Talis fired an arrow at him. "Your pet has little patience for talk Serana. Good, let's end this!"

"I'm not Serana's pet. I'm her friend, her real family!" Talis called out. Harkon then started to fly toward her. "_**FUS RO DAH**_!" The force of the Shout sent Harkon into the shrine of Molag Bal. He fell onto the ground, wincing in slight pain.

"Damn mongrel." Harkon growled. He summoned two Gargoyles to protect him while he was recovering. Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and charged in with Serana. The two of them slashed at the stone creatures. After they fell, Talis drew her attention back to Harkon. He created a barrier to protect himself as he healed.

"Talis, use the bow!" Serana called out. "My father's barrier can't defend sun damage."

"Alright, cover your eyes!" Talis said as she drew Auri-El's Bow. She readied one of the Sunhallowed Elven Arrows and let it loose. It pierced the blood barrier and Harkon descended back onto the floor. He roared as he charged at Talis, claws now out. Evaded and redrew Dovkaalkrine. She blocked Harkon's fists careful not to get scratched by him.

Harkon screamed in pain when he felt something hit his back. He and Talis both saw Serana sticking her sword into Harkon's back. Talis saw her chance. She ducked under Harkon's claws, and slashed at him. Harkon disappeared into a fog of bats and raised his blood shield again.

"It's just going to end the same." Talis said as she drew the bow. Serana covered her eyes and Talis fired another arrow. Just like last time, the shield came down as did Harkon. Though this time, he was in his human form, gripping a Blades sword with a bat shaped guard. "Guess he's out of power." Talis approached the Vampire Lord.

Harkon charged toward Talis, swinging his sword as he came closer. Talis raised Dovkaalkrine and blocked the blade. She pushed Harkon back and broke his stance. She slashed at his leg, cutting them open and causing him to fall. Talis also slashed downward from his shoulder, cutting off his sword arm. The floor was now covered in the blood of her Vampire foe.

Talis approached Harkon. She raised Dovkaalkrine above her head, ready to take Harkon's life.

Harkon, beaten and tired, looked at Serana. "No…Serana…your own father…"

Serana just continued watching as Talis brought Dovkaalkrine's blade down into Harkon's skull. Harkon gave out one last cry as he was engulfed by the flames of the blade's enchantment. Harkon's body became nothing but a pile of ashes. Talis turned to Serana, placing her hand on her shoulder. "It's finally over Serana."

Serana walked up to the pile of ashes that was once her father. She dusted off some to reveal a Black Soul Gem, filled with what Talis guessed was one of Harkon's victims. "Not quite yet. There's still something I have to do."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue: Dawnguard.

"Are you really sure you want to give it back?" Knight Paladin Gelebor said, holding Auri-El's Bow in his arms. Standing before him was Talis and Tymvir, at the Inner Sanctum where they killed Vyrther.

"Yeah I'm sure." Talis said. "I was just borrowing the bow to slay Harkon. Don't get me wrong, it is a beautiful and powerful weapon. But…" She looked back to Riikkrinejun, back where it was meant to be. "I prefer to use weapons I've made myself."

Knight Paladin Gelebor nodded. "I understand. Well, if you ever need the bow again, you know where it is." He left to place the bow back in the wayshrine.

One week later, Breezehome.

'_Dovahkiin Talis returned Auri-El's Bow to the Forgotten Vale's Chantry, where it truly belonged.' _Tymvir wrote in his book. After speaking with Isran, Tymvir was given permission to write about their exploits while serving in the Dawnguard. _'Now with Harkon dead and Skyrim safe from the greatest Vampire threat to face, Talis ventured to Ysgramor's tomb so she could…' _As he wrote, he heard the front door open. He saw Talis entering the house, a smile on her face. "So, did you do it?"

Talis took in a large breath and exhaled. "I did, and it feels great." She walked by Tymvir and looked over Tymvir's shoulders. "So, aren't you going to finish it?"

Tymvir smiled, and he turned back to finish the sentence. "So she could cleanse herself of the Werewolf blood. She vanquished the beast within her and freed herself from the grasp of Hircine." Tymvir said as he wrote it. He turned back to the subject of his work.

Talis walked to the bookshelf and picked up her father's letter. It told of yet another prophecy involving her and the Thalmor. It said that before she was ready to face them, she had to vanquish three great evils that threatened Tamriel. Alduin was the first, and she knew Harkon was the second. '_So who is the third?_' Talis thought to herself.

"So, have you heard from Serana?" Tymvir asked.

"Not since I killed Harkon." Talis answered, placing the letter back on the shelf. After Harkon was killed, Serana told them she was going to the Soul Cairn to get her mother. She told Talis and Tymvir to go home. She said she needed to do this alone and that she would meet them in Whiterun. "What do you think she needed to do?"

"Well, she left to go get her mother. But after that, what could there be?" Tymvir wondered. "Come to think of it, didn't she take the Soul Gem Harkon was carrying? And didn't she ask you about curing your lycanthropy?"

'Did Serana go to…?' Before Talis could finish her thought, there was knocking on the door. She walked to the door an opened it. Standing right in front of it, hood down and in broad daylight, was Serana.

"Hello." Serana said. She gave a smile to her friend, noticeably without her fangs.

"Serana…something's different about you." Talis noticed. She also saw that Serana's eyes changed color. Now they were a dark green instead of a bright orange. "Did you cure yourself?!"

"I did." Serana said. Talis could hear the joy in her voice and see the spring in her step. "It was easily the best thing I've done in centuries! I feel like I can actually breathe, and feel the warmth of the sun! I'm actually alive!"

Tymvir approached the women. "I'm happy for you Serana, but why did you get rid of it, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind." Serana said. "Well, I did a lot of thinking. I saw what Vampirism did to my family, and what had to go through to get it was…degrading. I decided I didn't want any part of it anymore. Besides, I figured getting rid of it would serve as a giant fuck you to Molag Bal. Plus, now I don't feel so thirsty anymore." Her stomach than gave a rather loud growl. "Now I'm just hungry." The friends all chuckled at this. "So, want to go get something to eat?" Serana asked.

"Sure. A home cooked meal or something from the Bannered Mare?" Talis asked.

Serana pondered for a moment. "Let's go to this Bannered Mare."

The trio of Nords walked to the local inn. They entered and saw a few of the usual patrons. They took the tree seats at the bar. Ysolda came up to them. She looked at Talis. "Thank you for all you've done with the Vampires."

"Hey, the true thanks should go to the Dawnguard." Talis said.

"As you say." Yslolda said. "So, what can I get for all of you?"

"The usual." Talis said. Talis' usual order was Venison Stew with Nord Mead.

"Beef Stew with Baked Potatoes and Ale." Tymvir answered.

Serana was silent for a moment, and her stomach growled. "Uh…how about Horker Stew, Salmon Steak, A Goat Leg Roast, Grilled Leaks, some bread, and Wine." She looked at Ysolda who was just staring at her in disbelief at what she just heard. "I haven't eaten in a while." Her stomach growled again.

"…okay…" Ysolda looked at Talis. "This will be a total of 48 Septims." Talis placed the money on the counter. Ysolda collected it and walked off. "Hey Nyx, we've got quite the order to fill."

About half an hour later…

Talis and Tymvir were watching Serana devour her meal. She was going at it like a pack of wolves eating their freshly caught prey. Mikael was walking by. "Wow, where dose your friend put it all?" He asked Talis.

"Don't ask me." Talis said as she went back to eating her Venison Stew. She took a quick glance back at Serana. Talis could see that Serana was enjoying the first meal she's had…well since she became a Vampire. "So Serana, what are you going to do now? Will you keep Castle Volkihar?"

Serana stopped eating for a moment. "No, I don't want anything more to do with that place. Isran actually offered me an official place in the Dawnguard. I accepted."

"What about your mother?" Tymvir asked.

"She's staying in the Castle for now. She's trying to make the decision about her own Vampirism herself. After all…she said she doesn't want to live long enough to bury me." Serana said. After a moment of awkward silence, Serana turned back to Talis. "Anyway, with the Dawnguard, if you need me more than they do, I'll be there waiting for you." She took a bite of her Goat Roast.

"Thanks Serana." Talis said. The three of them continued eating their meals. They recalled the events that they lived through in this last adventure, talked about other plans for the future, and other subjects.

"Out of curiosity, what did you do with the Elder Scrolls?" Serana asked the Dragonborn heroine.

"Well, I was going to give the Dragon Scroll back to Paarthurnax, but an old friend of mine approached me about it. Her name's Jullbelle Frenrose, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold. She came to me and begged me to give her the Elder Scroll. She said something about wanting to improve the College's reputation by studying it. She paid quite a lot for it."

"Well after the last fiasco they had with that crazy Thalmor, their reputation could use some mending." Tymvir said.

"And my mother's scrolls?" Serana asked.

"I sold them to Dexion." Talis said. "Six thousand septims he paid for them. So I guess I owe you three thousand."

"Will Dexion ever get his sight back?" Serana wondered out loud.

"Like he said, it's highly unlikely." Tymvir said. "All we can do is hope for the best for him."

After they finished eating, Serana gave Ysolda money for a room. A while later, Talis came back to check up on her. Talis saw the former Vampire sleeping soundly, a genuine smile on her face, quite possibly the first one she had since becoming a Vampire.

The next day…

"Like I said yesterday, if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Serana said. She, Talis, and Tymvir were all standing before the gates of Whiterun. Also with her was a pouch full of Septims from Talis' deal with Dexion.

"Sure, and don't forget to write to us." Talis said. She gave her friend one last hug. Serana returned it.

"Good luck. Be careful on your way back." Tymvir said. He shook hands with Serana. She waved goodbye one last time before exiting the gates, giving one last smile to her friends, no, her family, as she left, ready for what Tamriel had in store for her.

Talis and Tymvir walked back to their home, ready for some well deserved rest.

* * *

And so, as another chapter of Talis' tale ends, another begins. Next time, Talis will have to face off against someone who she could truly call her kin, traverse a plane of Oblivion, save an island from tyranny, and face…

Talis: Please don't say it, please don't say it…

Three Frostbite Spiders, none of the Giant variety.

Talis: Oh…that's not so bad.


End file.
